


To The Top

by StarSongVII



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Plot(s), BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Drama, Dubious Consent, Dubious Science, Forced Marriage, Intrigue, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Nobility, Politics, Rough Sex, Sadism, Slut Shaming, Top Bokuto Koutarou, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSongVII/pseuds/StarSongVII
Summary: 2,000 years of war among nations. 57 years of Fukurōdani and Nekoma being focused on their enmity, neither side backing down in their endless strife.Until Fukurōdani flies in, and Nekoma rushes out to meet them.Primary pairing: BoKuroo (more will be added as this progresses).[AU, Gods & Demons & Mythical Creatures, Magic, Dubious Science, Alchemy, Royalty / Nobility, Arranged Marriages, Forced Marriage]
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 66
Collections: Bokuroo Fics





	1. Chapter 1

Crimson flutters on the stench-filled breeze, sprays from slashed throats and torsos.

Crimson fills his vision, as he charges forward again, exhaustion and injuries be damned.

He'd long since lost the ability to hear on the battlefield, thanks to numerous explosives big and small detonating around him.

It's folly, going on alone without all his senses, but he can't think straight right now. All he can hear is his family's last words to him before he'd ridden out, days or maybe weeks ago.

He can't be sure of anything now, beyond the need to win, to survive, to live.

Crimson splatters on his already stained face and mask, on his ragged clothes and dented armor.

Crimson blasts through the air as he somehow dregs up enough energy to unleash another of his family's unique bloodline attacks: Supernova.

Crimson carpets the path before him, to where the enemy commander waits.

He grips his sword tight, rushes toward destiny.

It's brutal. They're both fast, both strong, both skilled with blade and claw and magic.

He can barely breathe, knows he should remove his mask - which he keeps on both for protection from poisonous fumes and to hide his face - but his arms aren't working.

The sky is an angry crimson, tinged with writhing pillars of black.

Then gold fills his vision.

##

He wakes up to pain and darkness, though he's not entirely sure he's conscious, not sure of where he is or what's going on.

He tries to speak, tries to move, but everything just hurts even more and the darkness is sometimes blinding.

Panic rises, and he tries to tamp it down but it doesn't work and the whispers grow into shouts.

_Welcome to hell._

He'd failed, hadn't he? He was dead, he'd broken his promise to his family, to everyone.

They'd lost, and it was his fault.

"Hello."

He jerks his head up and to the right, towards the sound, regrets the hasty movement immediately as spears lance through his skull and hammer on the back of his eyes. When the pain eases marginally, the voice continues.

"You're gagged, blindfolded, and restrained for your own good." _What_? "Your injuries are far too severe for you to be moving around."

_Doesn't explain the gag and blindfold._

A dark chuckle. "Your attributes and abilities are too well-known for us to risk letting you see or speak." _Or bite my tongue off and die on my terms._

Another chuckle.

_Wait. How is this person...?_

Amusement fills a rich voice. "You have an expressive face."

He feels the spell a heartbeat later, and then nothing at all.

##

When he rises to a murky surface once more, a different voice - quieter, calmer - tells him that he'd been asleep for eight days.

It explains the significant reduction in pain, the dull throbs as opposed to searing, stabbing agony.

There are footsteps - he counts three people - and then the rich voice is back.

"Now that you've recovered somewhat, we can talk terms."

A part of him wishes he'd never woken up.

##

Their war had been going on fifty-seven years, just one in an endless string of wars between nations. Occasionally there were lulls, peace treaties meant to be broken, foes randomly deciding on an armistice.

But for the past 2,000 years, there had always been war - whether it was nation against nation, alliance against nation, alliance against alliance...

Every once in a while, alliances were formed to fight invaders, threats to the archipelago. But as quickly as they came together to defend their world, they'd just as quickly stab an allied commander in the back as soon as the intruder was disposed of.

No one knows how their war started, and of course there are different stories about the origin (depending on whom you spoke to).

All they've ever known is war. All _he'd_ ever known was war.

His first taste had been his mother's blood, as the brave queen had cut her son from her belly in order to hand him over to a retainer to be spirited away from the ambush, while she sacrificed herself to hold their enemies off.

He hears the story many times, of a great crimson phoenix that gave one last sorrowful lament with a mournful look at her baby - safe in the arms of their fastest retainer who is sprinting away from the mountain shrine as the others struggle to keep up - before exploding in a blaze of fury and taking down hundreds of would-be assassins.

He smells his retainers before he hears their soft grunts of pain, knows it's their way of letting him know that they're there because no true warrior ever shows weakness before an enemy. He almost sags in relief - his men, his closest friends are alive - but then he recalls what the enemy commander had said about his face, forces an impassive expression and a straight spine despite the chains and shackles pulling him closer to the ground as he kneels on a plush carpet.

He hates this position - _he kneels only for the gods_ \- but they'd forced him into it and bound him tightly in this pose of submission towards the victor.

If their situations were reversed, he'd have done the same thing. Or maybe he'd just have executed the other immediately, to avenge his mother and all his people who'd fallen to their nemesis.

The blindfold is removed and he immediately shuts his eyes against the sudden light, before forcing them open and making himself adjust despite the pain.

Seated before him, on a sturdy oak high backed chair trimmed with gold, face smug and eyes predatory, is the Crown Prince of Fukurōdani, Bokuto Koutarou.

"So, little kitty," and that smirk widens as his eyes twitch in anger at the insult, "you're mine now."

_I would rather die._

The broad man chuckles, and belatedly he remembers he'd intended to keep his face expressionless. Where was his famed self-control now?

Gone, with the pride of his country.

They had been vanquished by their long-standing foes, the owls utilizing advanced aerial weaponry and air ships to lay waste to Nekoma's ground forces. And when the cats had succeeded in taking down flying ships, their enemies had simply spread their own wings and taken to the skies once more.

It'd been foolish to engage in battle on open ground, but he hadn't had a choice, not when Fukurōdani had crossed the border, flying right into Nekoma airspace and hovering over the Field of Nerima in direct line of sight of the capital and the palace.

How could he have turned away from such a direct challenge, how could any of them even consider running away with tails between their legs?

So he'd marshalled his forces, ridden out within hours of those grand ships appearing on the horizon and filling the sky with gleaming gold, white and gray streamers fluttering majestically in the wind against a cloudless blue sky.

The Nekoma army had been unprepared, their scouts hadn't been able to reach the city in time to issue a warning, their spies hadn't yet returned or sent any messages. Maybe they were dead already.

No one had fled the capital, not even as the fighting intensified, dragged on. Their crown prince was out there - right before their eyes, with only a few hundred men - fighting for their honor and protection, how could they leave?

Word had been sent to the battalions stationed around the Nekoma borders, across their lands. Some reinforcements had arrived in time, but not all of them.

It wasn't their soldiers' faults. They'd been stretched thin enough as it was, since the pestilence five years ago had decimated their crops and caused thousands to starve to death. The crown had tried, issuing relief rice and wheat, waiving taxes, and for almost two years all he'd had to eat had been a bowl of plain rice a day, sometimes with an egg he'd shared with his father, sometimes with some fish he'd shared with his retainers. Because the suffering of the people was their suffering, and the entire palace had shared in the misery afflicting their lands.

They'd been fortunate that their waters hadn't been too affected, but they'd also been mindful not to overfish as Susanoo-no-Mikoto had made their ancestors promise long ago.

Some of their enemies had chosen to take advantage of Nekoma's dire straits, Nohebi being the first to launch an attack by sea, chanting loud prayers to their patron god Ryūjin.

Then Itachiyama had come, as had Inarizaki, and many others. All of them had been beaten back somehow by a half-starved Nekoma army and navy, but the losses had been severe on the beleaguered nation's side.

Fukurōdani hadn't attacked though. Neither had Aoba Johsai, or Shiratorizawa. Karasuno had sent aid, despite them being sworn enemies, their beautiful silver-haired _hidenka_ leading a covert team dressed as simple farmers begging Nekoma to accept the rice and wheat and chickens, saying that whatever the feuds between masters, it wouldn't be right to let the cat nation's people starve when the crows had plenty.

Karasuno had stayed away since then, engaging mostly with Aoba Johsai, Shiratorizawa, Johzenji, Wakutani Minami, and Date. Occasionally he'd heard of skirmishes with Fukurōdani as well, but those were few and far between.

He'd developed advanced weaponry for his country, harnessing his superior skills in alchemy - that rare study that blended science and magic, handed down to them by their patron god Susanoo. It was no secret that Kuroo Tetsurou was the most skilled alchemist in all the lands, that he'd somehow developed medicines and weapons unrivalled by other nations, that his cure for the plague upon their crops had ended the terrible famine.

But all his weapons and skill in battle were useless when faced with the overwhelming might of a well-fed, well-trained, well-equipped force of several thousand owls.

A rough finger under his chin startles him from his reverie, and his eyes refocus onto shining gold. He tries to jerk back - how _dare_ this owl touch him - but the chains connecting his neck to his thighs don't let him move much.

Those full lips smirk even wider, and those large eyes gleam. "Pretty, aren't you?"

_Go to hell._

Another chuckle. "Feisty, too." A tongue sneaks out, licks pink lips. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you, my little kitten."

_I would rather DIE._

This time a full bellied laugh as the Fukurōdani heir throws his white head back and rises, returning to his seat. When he's settled in, he accepts a cup of sake from a dark haired retainer. Seeing how much the broad male enjoys it reminds Kuroo of how thirsty he is, so he focuses on glaring even harder at the other.

"Nekoma is now part of Fukurōdani." There's an air of finality in those words that make the hazel eyed male want to scream. "Our soldiers have taken control of your capital."

_No._

His heartbeat thunders in his ears. The capital, the palace, his _home_.

_His family._

Something on his face makes that golden gaze soften.

"Nekoma's citizens are safe." He can't help the slight sag of his shoulders in relief, though they tense slightly at the next words. "Not all are unharmed, of course."

_What...?_

Those bright eyes harden slightly. "Where force was necessary, it was employed."

That means the owls had fought back against any who resisted.

_His family._

His father, his grandfather, his grandmother...they would've fought back, their pride as sovereigns demanded it. The palace soldiers would've fought back to protect the crown, the servants would've done whatever they could to hold the conquerors at bay.

His family was dead, he was certain. And it was all because he'd failed.

"No, little kitten." The chains rattle as he snaps his head up. "I wouldn't kill my in-laws or their loyal serfs."

He wants to heave a sigh of relief, but he hears Yaku choke slightly and then realizes what was said.

_In-laws?_

The owl tilts his head slightly, amusement clear on his face.

"I did say you're mine, did I not?"

_Oh._

_Wait._

_What?!_

This was too much, what did this insane man mean? In-laws meant marriage, meant official union, meant...

_Mating._

_NO._

The crown prince of Nekoma becoming the mate of another? It was unheard of, it was humiliation to the extreme.

It'd been done before, of course, the domination of one kingdom over another by imposing the will of the victor upon the vanquished's body. They were descendants of gods and demons and mythical beings, men and women alike could bear children if they submitted themselves to being impregnated.

To being forced open, made to accept the intrusion of another.

He can't hear above the din in his head, the thundering of his heart. The chains rattle as he struggles, as his retainers struggle to free themselves to kill him and spare him the shame of this most demeaning act.

All the while those golden eyes watch, face impassive until Kuroo slumps as much as his shackles allow, exhausted from still recovering and his ineffectual efforts to fight his fate.

When a dirty blond man approaches Bokuto with a small chest, Kuroo tries to fight even more, wishes he could will himself to death because the gag in his mouth won't let him bite his tongue off and he can't shut down his breathing system because even if he tried his traitorous body would fight for air.

The Fukurōdani heir removes his coat, rolls back his sleeve and slits a muscular forearm, letting the blood flow onto the little golden medal while reading the spell from a parchment held out by the dark haired - and incredibly beautiful - retainer.

The medal begins to glow, a hum filling the room and a slight buzzing in the air that makes the hair on Kuroo's arms stand slightly.

_NO!_

Then the white haired male is rising, a parliament of owls are approaching him, his retainers are screaming through their gags, straining against their chains, uncaring of their own injuries.

Kuroo struggles too, feels his stitches tear and arms and legs chafe, feels skin scraped from his neck and limbs, but he doesn't care.

_Not the collar!_

His shirt - tattered as it is - is ripped open forcefully. Hands grip his hair roughly to hold his head in place as the chains around his neck are unwound.

Bokuto's hand remains claw-like from its earlier transformation, a sharp talon piercing Kuroo's chest above his heart and drawing blood. All the while the owl prince continues to read softly from the parchment, and then the buzzing intensifies and the dark haired prince is screaming through the cloth bunched in his mouth before it all comes to a stop quietly yet with a resounding explosion within him that blows his sanity apart.

When he can see and hear again, he's bent over even more, forehead almost touching the ground as sweat drips onto dark gray carpet, and his retainers are staring in horror, weeping in guilt.

He doesn't need to feel the thrumming in his veins to know, doesn't need to feel the cool metal against his throat to know.

He'd been conquered by Bokuto Koutarou.

##

The collar stops his many attempts at suicide, painful shockwaves flooding his body and knocking him out on occasion. It stops his escapes, making him slam into invisible barriers as he tries to run for it, to flee from this airship. He succeeds in beating some of Bokuto's retainers, but he's weak - he'd refused to eat or drink anything since the gag and chains were removed - and eventually after several days he lacks even the strength to move from his position on a large bed.

They'd shackled his leg to a bed post the other day, _because it was tiresome to constantly have to carry him back to the room_ , the dark haired retainer with the cool voice said. The collar had prevented him from hacking his foot off to free himself - it was ancient magic, powerful enough to control even someone like Kuroo Tetsurou, but he shouldn't be surprised.

Fukurōdani had three patron gods: Fūjin, the god of wind and one of the eldest gods, Izanagi, the forefather of the gods and father of Susanoo, and Amaterasu-Ōmikami, the goddess of the sun and Izanagi's daughter.

Their imperial family was purportedly the oldest in the lands, skilled at the kind of ancient magic most other kingdoms had long forgotten. While Nekoma still held to some of their oldest practices, including the art of alchemy, they lacked the raw magical power of Fukurōdani.

Kenma, his childhood friend and chief retainer, had been the first to be released from chains, given a bath and clean clothes and food (though the smaller man also refused to eat anything, he'd apparently had some water now and then). Kuroo supposes he should be glad his friends weren't being punished for his behavior, but he hates the damn collar more than anything, hates being held against his will, bound to a rival prince who'd bested him in combat.

He hates that he'll be dominated physically even more than he'd already been on the battlefield, hates that a man of his station will be forced to bear children for an enemy.

It's Kenma who breaks the news, that Fukurōdani's prince has offered to let Kuroo's father remain as regent of Nekoma, that while the first born from their union will be heir to the owl kingdom, any child born bearing the traits of the cat kingdom will be installed as successor.

Bokuto had even offered to have Kuroo retain the title of _denka_ , instead of _hidenka_.

He doesn't understand this man, this arch nemesis of Nekoma's who'd not harmed his family yet brutally cut down any who raised a sword against him, who'd offered the King of Nekoma and his son freedom and respect yet put a binding collar on said son.

Eventually Yaku and Kai are freed from their chains too, once they'd been deemed too exhausted and dehydrated and starving to fight back, and then slowly more and more of his retainers are filling this room that he'd been given - that apparently Bokuto had set sail with having readied for his bride-to-be, _the cocky bastard_ \- morose, somber, hating themselves for not killing their young master before this ignoble, demeaning act could take place.

They were bound to Kuroo by a similar ancient magic, though the ceremony was far less elegant and involved far more bloodshed and carving of skin, and even if their master was now essentially the property of Fukurōdani's crown prince, they had no choice but to keep him safe.

Bokuto walks in one day, all shining eyes and hard lines.

"Your father wants to see you."

Kuroo doesn't know how he can face his family, his people, after all this.

"I said no, unless you lot eat something and stop looking like a bunch of starving stray cats."

_Starving stray cats?_

He tries to launch himself at the broader male, arm cocked back and ready to beat that smirk in, but the chains jerk and he almost faceplants on the ground though Yaku and Kai catch him in time before he makes a fool of himself.

A warm laugh comes from the doorway. "Glad you still have some fight in you, kitten." _I'm going to KILL you._

That stupid smirk widens even more. "This'll make breaking you so much more fun." And with a wink, the Fukurōdani heir is gone, while his retainers enter with food that smells so amazing, Kuroo's traitorous stomach rumbles.

"We prepared all your favorites." That cool voiced retainer - Akaashi, he'd said his name was - doesn't even blink. Simply lays a tray of grilled salted mackerel pike, sweet curry, and all of Kuroo's most loved snacks on the bed, before gently pouring a cup of sake for his future queen and setting it next to the tall glass of water on the beautifully carved golden serving receptacle.

The owl team is respectful, despite the glares and resentment clearly emanating from the cats, bowing deeply to Kuroo before excusing themselves.

At the doorway, Akaashi pauses, turning back to address the defeated Nekoma prince.

"Your highness," these is a seriousness and urgency to the usually monotonous voice that makes Kuroo pay attention. "You need your strength, for the battle that awaits." With one final bow, the retainer is gone, door shut soundlessly behind him.

_Battle that awaits?_

There had been no mocking in that tone, so it wasn't about the cat prince's fight against the bonds or his fate as bride to Bokuto.

Kenma is puzzled as well, but theorizes in between mouthfuls - it's rare for the younger male to be so eager to eat, but he'd gone on a hunger strike in solidarity with his master - that it might be about Fukurōdani's possible intended conquest of other nations.

Somehow, the thought of fighting Karasuno, that kindly murder of crows that had quietly provided aid and held back from attacking the glaring of cats ever since the pestilence, didn't sit well with Kuroo but he stayed silent as his retainers tried to rationalize and strategize.

##

**A/N:** 57 years of war is Kuroo's and Bokuto's birthdays: Sept 20 + Nov 17 = 9 + 20 + 11 + 17 = 57

**Japanese gods featured (all info from Wikipedia):**

  * Amaterasu-Ōmikami (天照大神), she is the goddess of the sun as well as the purported ancestress of the Imperial Household of Japan. Her name means “Shines from Heaven” or “the great kami who shine Heaven". For many reasons, one among them being her ties to the Imperial family, she is often considered (though not officially) to be the "primary god" of Shinto.

  * Ame-no-Uzume (天宇受売命 or 天鈿女命) Commonly called Uzume, she is the goddess of dawn and revelry in Shinto.

  * Fūjin (風神) Also known as Kaze-no-kami, he is the Japanese god of the wind and one of the eldest Shinto gods, said to have been present at the creation of the world. He is often depicted as an oni with a bag slung over his back.

  * Hachiman (八幡神), is the god of war and the divine protector of Japan and its people. Originally an agricultural deity, he later became the guardian of the Minamoto clan. His symbolic animal and messenger is the dove.

  * Inari Ōkami (稲荷大神) The god or goddess of rice and fertility. Their messengers and symbolic animal are foxes . They are often identified with Ukanomitama and Buddhist deity Dakiniten.

  * Izanagi' (伊弊諾 or 伊邪那岐) The forefather of the gods, he is the first male as well as the god of creation and life. He and his wife, Izanami, were responsible for the birth of the islands of Japan and many kami, though she died in childbirth. Later, after his failed attempt to retrieve her from the underworld, he sired Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi.

  * Izanami (伊弉冉 or 伊邪那美) Izanagi's wife and sister, she is the first female as well as the goddess of creation and death. She died shortly after the birth of Kagu-tsuchi, and Izanagi followed her to the underworld but failed to bring her back to the living world.

  * Kuninotokotachi (国之常立神? , Kuninotokotachi-no-Kami, in Kojiki )(国常立尊? , Kuninotokotachi-no-Mikoto, in Nihonshoki ) is one of the two gods born from "something like a reed that arose from the soil" when the earth was chaotic. In the Nihon Shoki , he is the first of the first three divinities born after heaven and earth were born out of chaos, and is born from something looking like a reed-shoot growing between heaven and earth.

  * Ninigi-no-Mikoto (瓊瓊杵尊) Commonly called Ninigi, he was the grandson of Amaterasu. His great-grandson was Kan'yamato Iwarebiko, later known as Emperor Jimmu , the first emperor of Japan.

  * Ōmononushi in the Nihongi, Ōmononushi was considered a alternate name for Ōkuninushi. But, it appears that the two were separate kami.

  * Ōkuninushi (大国主) A god of nation-building, farming, business, and medicine.

  * Omoikane (思兼) The deity of wisdom and intelligence, who is always called upon to "ponder" and give good counsel in the deliberations of the heavenly deities.

  * Raijin (雷神) is the god of thunder and lightning and is often paired with Fūjin. As with the latter, Raijin is usually depicted as an oni.

  * Ryūjin (龍神) some versions consider him and Ōwatatsumi as the same god, he is a dragon, as well as god of the sea. [A/N: another source credits him as master of serpents too].

  * Suijin (水神) The God of Water.

  * Susanoo-no-Mikoto (須佐之男命) is a god of storms , as well as the ruler of the sea in some cases. He is also somewhat of a trickster god, as Japanese mythology extensively documents the "sibling rivalry " between him and Amaterasu. Susanoo was also responsible for the slaying of the monster Yamata no Orochi and the subsequent discovery of the sacred sword Kusanagi .

  * Toyotama-hime (豊玉姫)was the daughter of Ryūjin and the grandmother of Jimmu. It is said that after she gave birth to her son, she turned into a dragon and disappeared.

  * Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto (月読の命 or 月夜見の尊) is the god of the moon . He killed Uke Mochi, out of disgust and anger in the way she had prepared a meal. This caused Amaterasu never to face him again, causing the sun and moon to be in different parts of the sky.

  * Takemikazuchi, known as a god of thunder and the god of swords.




**Japanese royal titles & honorifics (from Wikipedia):**

  * Heika (陛下) is used for sovereign royalty, similar to "Majesty" in English. For example, Tennō Heika (天皇陛下) means "His Majesty the Emperor", which is used to address the Emperor of Japan, and Kōgō Heika (皇后陛下) means "Her Majesty the Empress", used to address the Empress. Kokuō Heika (国王陛下) means "His Majesty the King", and Joō Heika (女王陛下) means "Her Majesty the Queen". Heika by itself can be used as a direct term of address, equivalent to "Your Majesty".

  * Denka (殿下) is used for non-sovereign royalty, similar to "Highness". For example, Kako Naishinnō Denka (佳子内親王殿下, "Her Imperial Highness, Princess Kako of Akishino"), and Suwēden Ōkoku, Vikutoria Ōtaishi Denka (スウェーデン王国ヴィクトリア王太子殿下, "Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Victoria of the Kingdom of Sweden"). Denka can be used by itself, equivalent to "Your Highness."

  * Hidenka (妃殿下) is used for addressing the consort of a prince, and is used the same way as the other royal titles.

  * Kakka (閣下) means "Excellency", and is used for heads of state (except those addressed by Heika or Denka), heads of government including the Prime Minister of Japan, cabinet ministers, ambassadors and other high-rank officials such as the Secretary-General of the United Nations, or for generals in an army. It can be used by itself or attached to a specific title like other royal titles.

  * Daitōryō (大統領) means "President", and is used for any national president, such as the President of the United States. It is most commonly attached to a name. For example, Washington-Daitōryō (ワシントン大統領, "President Washington").





	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, he's brought a beautiful kimono and haori. After a warm bath - he's curious about the technology aboard this airship, he won't lie - Kenma and Yaku help him dress while Kai stands silently by the door.

It's time to face the music.

He's ashamed, _so terribly ashamed_ , that he'll be returning this way. Defeated, conquered, with a powerful collar around his neck marking him as Bokuto's.

But he can't kill himself, and of all times no one is attacking Nekoma so he can't conveniently get in the way of a sword or spell.

When the cats step out onto the deck, he wants to cry. They're hovering near the main gates of the capital, and he can see his people lining the streets behind Fukurōdani soldiers.

He didn't want to come home like this.

If only he'd been stronger, if only he'd been better.

If only he'd had the resolve to kill himself before he'd been soundly defeated by the white haired male in combat.

Muscular arms encircle his waist, and he's held tight against a broad chest as suddenly he's lifted in the air by the beating of large wings, soaring over Nekoma's outer wall and towards the palace.

He can't really hear what's being shouted by his people - _Bokuto's_ people now - and he's glad for the wind whistling past his ears.

He wants to cry again when he faces his family, when he sees the pain on the palace guards' faces, when he hears the weeping from servants. The collar stands out brightly against his tanned skin, golden and glowing and letting the world know that the crown prince of Nekoma has been claimed by the crown prince of Fukurōdani.

His grandmother is the first to move, hugging him tight and whispering that she's just so glad he's alive, that he's _here_.

He should've killed himself earlier.

His father and grandfather are gruff, faces hard but eyes glistening. Nekoma had endured two thousand years of war, had held firm to its independence, until Kuroo Tetsurou had failed.

Lunch is subdued, even the perennially boisterous Bokuto (they know this from their spies) unusually quiet. When they retire to the throne room after, and his father halts his advance towards that great golden chair, bowing to the white haired male in deference, Kuroo's heart breaks.

In 2,000 years, Nekoma had never failed to defend its borders or cities. They never went on the offensive, never tried to claim other lands, only protected their territory without fail.

_He'd_ failed. The first in a long line of proud kings and princes, who'd been hailed for his beauty and intelligence and skill with blade and magic and alchemy, had failed. Nekoma was now a part of Fukurōdani, that great soaring empire of the sun, and their humiliation was all his fault.

Then he blinks. Bokuto had insisted on his father sitting on the throne, and instead his retainers had brought two chairs to the hall.

_Two...?_

A buff arm around his waist half-leads, half-drags him towards the chairs, and he's seated on Bokuto's left accepting a cup of sake from Kenma before he knows it.

"Your majesty." The owl prince's voice is deep and booming in this vast hall. "I am Bokuto Koutarou, crown prince of Fukurōdani, and I humbly seek your blessing for my intended union with your treasured son and heir, Kuroo Tetsurou."

_Humbly seek a wha...?!_

Kuroo'd been scolded many times before, for his penchant for casual - almost rough - speech. He couldn't help it, he liked to spend time with his subjects, and it made them more comfortable if he spoke like them instead of using royal / formal lingo.

What the hell was Bokuto up to? He'd _won_ , he'd put a collar on the dark haired prince.

Why was he talking to the Nekoma king like he was just any old suitor who'd rocked up to the palace and was seeking a royal family member's hand in marriage?

His father's eyes flicker slightly, but that distinguished face remains impassive (clearly he had more self-control than his failure of a son) before the king rises - they rise with him - and a familiar voice fills the hall.

"I wish you both a long and happy life together."

The sincerity activates ancient magic, making the sake in their cups glow, and then Bokuto is beaming broadly before he toasts to the cat sovereign and downs his drink.

Kuroo is too stunned to do anything but follow suit.

His captor, no, his _fiancé_ , insists on them returning to the airship but promises to return the next day for a tour of the capital. They fly back, and then he's being dragged into his room, the door shut and locked with a resounding, ominous _click_ behind a broad back.

_NO_.

His eyes narrow, jaw clenching, as he readies to fight to defend the last dregs of his honor. Bokuto doesn't move from the door, eyes watchful, and then the broad man takes a purposeful step forward.

Kuroo darts to the fruit tray, grabs a small knife but before he can turn around strong arms are holding his wrists and pinning him forcefully against a muscular chest.

_When did he...?_

Kuroo is known for his speed, his agility. And yet, somehow, this gigantically muscled idiot of an owl had...

The words are breathed against the tip of his left ear, and he hates that the white haired male is taller than he is, then he can't seem to focus on their height difference.

"I won't take you, _yet_." That last word is so full of sultry promise he can't suppress the shiver in time. He _feels_ the smirk against his ear, resolutely reins his traitorous body in.

"I like it when you fight back, kitten." How was that rich voice suddenly so...

" _But I'll like it even more when you beg_." He can't stop the shiver in time, nor the flush that creeps up his neck and face.

That increasingly familiar chuckle is in his ear, and soft lips brush against him. He should fight back now, he's skilled in hand-to-hand combat and magic ( _collar be damned_ ), but somehow he can't for the life of him remember any of his lessons at this moment, when he can feel the heat against his back through the silk, when he can smell the most intoxicating scent in the world.

Then he's released, and it takes him a moment - he will never admit to mourning the loss of that warmth - before he spins around and raises the fruit knife to an amused face.

"You're adorable, you know that?" And this time Bokuto laughs out loud when Kuroo flushes even darker.

When the laughter subsides, and the cat prince is desperately wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him or that he'd been wise enough to simply commit _seppuku_ before all this, that familiar smirk comes back.

"Owls' courting season begins in fall, breeding in winter," those brilliantly white teeth flash, "so you have time to prepare yourself, kitten."

He really hates that stupid name.

"Of course," and this time that face feigns thoughtfulness, hand on chin and all - _the bastard_ \- "cats can mate all year round, so if you're ever lonely..."

_WHO would..._

The broader man leaps back laughing gaily, as Kuroo's slash slices through thin air.

Then the other prince is out the door with a wink, and Yaku is running in towing Kenma along.

Somehow they'd snuck in plenty of letters from his family, the palace guards, the royal servants. And Kuroo shouldn't but he cries when he reads each one, sees the dried tear stains on parchment that do nothing to detract from the messages begging his forgiveness for not being able to do more - to help him, to _protect_ him - heartfelt statements trying to ease his guilt, saying that none of it was his fault, that he'd tried his best, fought harder than anyone else to protect their kingdom, that they'd all borne witness to his struggle to defend their nation and knew he'd left nothing on the table at Nerima.

When Kenma apologizes formally in _dogeza_ , saying Kuroo should blame only him as chief strategist, the dark haired prince throws royal protocol out the window and hugs his childhood friend tight through their sobs.

He knows they're trying, that they're doing their duty to the crown and to him by trying to take care of him - _trying to make him happy_ \- even in defeat, that it hurts each of them to bow to a member of Fukurōdani, and he's grateful.

But all he can taste is the bitterness of his failure, and all he knows is a dark future of belonging to the nation that had killed his mother.

##

The pain doesn't ease the next day, as he haltingly and awkwardly walks Bokuto and his retinue through the capital, even though his citizens - _Bokuto's_ citizens, he keeps reminding himself - tearfully apologize for failing him, beg on hands and knees for him to forgive them and smile again somehow.

They wouldn't have to force themselves this much if he hadn't failed.

Golden eyes are thoughtful, watchful, observing everything and everyone around him. That brilliant smile appears now and then, when they stop at Kuroo's favorite _yaki mochi_ stall, when they have _sake manju_ by the river.

Bokuto has a huge appetite.

The man eats easily twice as much as the cat prince, himself known to eat quite a bit - he couldn't waste food, not when he recalled how much they'd all suffered before - but the owl prince dines with so much zest, calling out cheery appreciation to cooks and stall owners all the time that Kuroo isn't really surprised when he notices some of the commoners already warming up to their new master.

_He's_ supposed to be their young master, the one to inherit the throne some day and protect their great nation.

The thought is sobering, and he puts his grilled oyster down. Golden eyes flicker to him briefly, before Bokuto is finishing his food for him soundlessly and downing their fifth bottle of sake.

They're back on the airship not long after, the white haired male again locking the door behind him as owl retainers keep Kenma and the others at bay.

"Why are you surprised you lost?"

Kuroo wants to commit murder-suicide.

"You've spent years protecting your kingdom." The taller man throws himself on the settee, opens a bottle of sake casually and drinks straight from it like a complete heathen. "But we've spent 2,000 years on the offensive."

It's true. The owls had defended only when absolutely necessary, opting to attack whenever possible.

_The best defense is a good offense._

He knows that, and he'd wanted to attack so many times before too. But that's not how Nekoma works. They're known as the Defensive Guardians, repelling attack after attack but never once attempting to strike at others first.

He'd heard of the training regiment all Fukurōdani citizens had to undergo - because even women and children could die upon swords - the horrors that their soldiers were put through to prepare for war, the brutal preparation all heirs to the throne had had to endure.

Yet, somehow, he hadn't thought it was real, because their spies always talked about how much fun Crown Prince Bokuto Koutarou seemed to have, how much the white haired male laughed joyously.

How could someone who'd been forced into combat training the moment he could walk still be so cheerful?

Those golden eyes are watchful again, that face impassive. Once more, Kuroo is struck by the dichotomy that is his conqueror.

When Bokuto gestures to him, he takes his time walking over and intentionally sits on an armchair far from the other. There's amusement playing on full lips, as the owl offers him the bottle of sake.

Kuroo at least has the decency to pour the alcohol into a tall glass instead of drinking straight from the bottle like a common ruffian.

"My whole life," the owl muses after laughing at his fiancée's behavior, "I've trained to win." Then Kuroo is being pinned to his seat under a forceful, intense gaze. "I won't stop until I unite Hi no Moto under one banner."

He has a flash of a proud flag waving majestically in the wind at sunrise - white like Bokuto's hair with a circle crimson like Nekoma's colors, a broad grin beaming at him as large palms cup his face gently - before it fades and he's blinking.

"You have it, don't you?" When had the other man gotten so close? "The Sight."

Kuroo had never admitted it publicly. He'd been sought after for a long time, as heir to Nekoma, as a renown beauty (though he thought Akaashi was far more entrancing, as was Sugawara, and he'd heard that Oikawa and Tendou were both breathtaking as well), as a brilliant alchemist and powerful warrior-mage.

He didn't need to add Seer to the list of accolades. Usually he let Kenma take credit for strategies that factored in opponents' moves, because it wouldn't do if the kidnapping or assassination plots increased.

Yet those golden eyes are searing into his own hazel, and it's all he can do not to blurt out the truth.

It's not like this ability of his is entirely stable. It comes and goes at will, inherited from his grandmother who was herself only part Seer. If he had full control over it, Nekoma wouldn't have lost to Fukurōdani.

"I can't do it without you." And _again_ , he's stumped by this walking contradiction that is Bokuto Koutarou: at once deadly yet compassionate, demanding yet respectful, arrogant yet humble.

Innate stubbornness makes him turn away, though he hears a satisfied chuckle and wonders at it - _why does Bokuto like his rebellious behavior?_ \- then the sake bottle is shoved at him, and the white haired royal is rising, bidding him goodnight as the tall man unlocks the door before swiftly stepping to the side as Yamamoto and Inuoka stumble in from where they'd been pressed against the oak.

"Denka!"

His retainers are far too simple, sometimes. Fortunately Yaku is at hand to reprimand the younger guards immediately.

Grinning, the owl prince leaves with a jaunty "sleep well, kitten", as more and more cats pour into the room.

##

He'd been dreading this moment.

They were en route to Fukurōdani's capital now, after a fortnight of Kuroo introducing Bokuto to the lands and people of Nekoma, and their new master sorting out details around defense, taxes, laws, and the like.

In two days, they'd be arriving at the seat of the owl kingdom, where the cat prince would spend the rest of his life.

Well, not the _rest_ of his life. Bokuto had already made clear that he wanted his fiancée with him on the battlefield, in negotiations with other kingdoms. He wouldn't be granted emissary duties yet - until he'd been _broken in_ , as Bokuto had said wolfishly, predatory gleam in golden eyes and that increasingly familiar smirk on that _awful_ face - but eventually he'd be tasked with representing Fukurōdani on official missions abroad.

To protect the honor and reputation of his mother's killers...

Yamamoto hated it, that Kuroo was constantly being defiled by association with Bokuto, that the retainers' oaths and the collar meant they had long passed the point where they could kill their prince to defend his honor.

What would the people of Fukurōdani call him? What would they say?

The proud prince of Nekoma, the scion of that dignified nation that had never fallen to others despite wars and plague and famine over two thousand years, now the property of Bokuto Koutarou.

Akaashi insists he has nothing to worry about; Washio, Sarukui, Konoha, Anahori, Komi, and Onaga too. They swear loyalty to him, even though they don't have to, and he's oddly touched but he won't admit it. Kenma's eyes are assessing, and Kai initiates a handshake with the other retainers. Yaku holds back but doesn't bristle around the owl retainers that much anymore.

He can't expect everyone in Fukurōdani to behave the same way, though.

So he steps off the airship bridge to port bracing for the worst.

Instead he's greeted with cheers, and he knows they're cheering for him when they yell his name reverently and joyously.

There's gasps as well, and whistles and cheers for Bokuto, shouts of "what a beautiful bride" and "you brought us a lovely princess, _denka_ ".

He wants to snap at the term 'princess', but he holds back somehow.

He knows he looks good, because even Kenma's eyes had widened once he'd been dressed in an exquisite kimono, hair brushed as much as possible (though still untamed). He's tall, and slender - part genetics, part due to the two years spent in near starvation while fighting for his country - his features are in the right place, and he has smooth unblemished skin.

Beside him, Bokuto just beams with pride at every compliment thrown their way by the boisterous crowd.

Eventually, they arrive at the palace, and even Kuroo has to admit it's a sight to behold, all gleaming crystal and pearl and diamond, gold leaves tasteful but not overpowering. The nation of Fukurōdani is part land, part air - the capital floating among the clouds but connected to the ground (where commoners lived and where the farms and factories were) by advanced technology that Kuroo cannot wait to learn and take apart.

His hands twitch slightly when the king and queen of the owl nation greet them - one or both of them had ordered the hit on his mother, on _him_ as he lay in her womb - but he says the right things just like he'd been taught to do. The queen breaking protocol to hug him tight, warm hands stroking messy hair as a delighted voice welcomes him to the family, catches him off guard a little but he recovers quickly.

Then it's all a matter of routine and etiquette, bowing when he's supposed to, complimenting when he should, gracious niceties spilling from his lips like second nature.

If by the end of the night all the nobles, guards, and servants are eating out of the palm of his hand, it's of no surprise to Kuroo or his retainers.

It _is_ a bit of a surprise though, when the queen walks into his chambers as he prepares for bed, dismissing his retainers with a single wave of a delicate hand.

Does the entire owl family revel in dropping bombs on others?

He says all the right things, of course, though he knows neither of them is buying any of it.

Still, the queen bows a white haired head and bids him goodnight without a fuss, lingering look like she wishes she could tuck him into bed prodding at his stiff composure. Kuroo cracks open a bottle of sake and takes many swigs straight from it - he'd been spending too much time around Bokuto - once the door is shut.

_The attack on your mother was not by Fukurōdani._

Of course they'd lie about it. How could they admit it to their son's betrothed?

And yet...

Those bright blue eyes hadn't held a single trace of deception, that beautiful face had been honest and open, dignified mask forsaken the moment they'd been alone in favor of earnestness.

He wasn't an idiot. He'd lost at Nerima, yes, because Nekoma lacked the weaponry, preparation, and strength of Fukurōdani, but they'd fought hard, had held an overpowering force at bay for weeks.

It wouldn't be smart to believe everything he's told, even if it's by the first mother figure he's ever known.

##

He's dragged out of his room not long after dawn by one excitable Bokuto Koutarou, and then off they go on a whirlwind tour of the capital, light snacks and meals here and there as the owl prince determinedly introduces his fiancée to all his favorite joints.

Kenma is cranky as hell because he'd stayed up late playing with the tech in his room ( _and taking them apart_ , as Akaashi notes dryly).

Kuroo has to admit that the _yaki imo_ and _takoyaki_ in the Fukurōdani capital are a lot better than in Nekoma. They declare a tie on the _imagawayaki_ and _yaki tomorokoshi_ , and Bokuto swears the _yakisoba_ and _ikayaki_ for dinner will be mind blowing.

The entire time they wander about the capital, no one is rude to him or his retainers. If anything, their gazes are adoring, and he and his friends are fawned over by store owners and passersby.

Why is everyone being so nice to them?

That night - and Kuroo admits the _yakisoba_ was great, but the _ikayaki_ in Nekoma is still far better - he drags Bokuto to his private apartments. The raised eyebrow and smirk chafe at him, so he snaps at the other that this isn't about _that_ , pushes away the unwanted thought that comes to his mind when the white haired male pouts.

It was definitely a family thing, the whole dropping bombs on others habit.

_Because you're going to be their queen, and empress of Hi no Moto._

Kuroo is absolutely floored. How could a nation that had had such bitter enmity towards his, that they'd fought against for years, taken lives from for centuries even before their own embittered conflict had become a flashpoint, be so open and accepting of a foreign, defeated enemy consort?

The tall idiot doesn't seem to understand his confusion, and the cat prince wishes the collar allowed him to hit the other sometimes.

_Fukurōdani has never hated Nekoma._

That was impossible. They'd tried to kill him when he was just a fetus, killed his _mother_ , had attacked again and again over the years except for a lull when the famine had hit.

Bokuto simply shrugs broad shoulders and guzzles sake from the bottle. Kuroo thinks he should teach the other how to use cups.

"We didn't attack because we hate you," those golden eyes are steady and confident. "We attacked because we'll conquer Hi no Moto, and Nekoma is key to that plan."

He's not sure when the other leaves his apartments, but eventually he realizes Kenma is next to him pouring sake into his cup whenever it's empty as he tries to make sense of everything.

_What the hell is going on?_

##

When Bokuto shows him his own atelier in the palace, Kuroo almost cries but manages to hold himself back though he ends up covering his face with his hands.

Somehow, and he would have to have a word with Kenma about this, it's the exact replica of his own atelier back home. Fukurōdani's spies had clearly infiltrated Nekoma's royal grounds, but right now the dark haired prince didn't care.

He knows, of course, that his skill with alchemy is part of the reason why so many nations had attacked Nekoma lately. But still...

That owl-like face is worried when he peeks through his long fingers, the other prince mumbling apologies if the atelier isn't up to par, frantically looking to Akaashi and gesturing helplessly as though the dark haired retainer can somehow remake the vast room on the spot.

It's Kenma who states that Kuroo is happy, that his master adores alchemy and is excited to try to experiment and learn even more. Bokuto calms down at that, beaming and boisterous as usual in a heartbeat, demanding 'the coolest weapons' and what not ( _there are no such things as 'coolest weapons', dumbass_ ).

Then it's another whirlwind, this time of technical and scientific advisors, learning how Fukurōdani's airships and air bridges and floating cities work, learning how their homing bombs are made.

Bokuto tells him that they'll only get married once he's conquered at least another six kingdoms, and Kuroo doesn't know if he's relieved or disappointed, because the other states plainly he won't make a move physically until their wedding night (though, of course, Bokuto immediately invades his personal space, pinning him with golden gaze and strong arms bracketing his own shoulders, and saying he's _always available whenever his kitten is lonely_ ).

The collar holds him back from striking the white haired male when he's laughingly called _tsundere_. Sometimes, he forgets its there - its magical nature meaning that he bathes with it easily, that he barely feels it most of the time as he experiments and wanders the owl capital and eats.

Sometimes, he forgets about the hatred, the self-loathing, when Bokuto laughs loudly and when they're teasing each other over some silly challenge or other. He always realizes later on though, and he hates himself for it, for fraternizing with the people who'd killed his mother and deprived him of a parent, stolen his father's beloved and broken the Nekoma king's heart.

Kenma and Yaku and Kai had been investigating, and they somehow seem inclined to believe the hit wasn't ordered by Fukurōdani even if the assassins had worn Fukurōdani colors and carried owl seals. Kuroo has always trusted his friends, his retainers, but he insists they're wrong this time.

It's Kenma who challenges him, utilizing best friend privileges, and demands to know what proof Kuroo has when he was just a premature infant cut from his mother's womb at the time.

He hasn't any proof, of course, only what he's been told. But he _knows_ it, it _has_ to be Fukurōdani, that country that had relentlessly attacked Nekoma for years...

Kenma slaps him hard, and none of the others make a move to stop the smaller male ( _traitors_ ). In the end, they all agree to disagree, and that the retainers will continue their investigations.

Bokuto has been a perfect gentleman, never forcing himself on Kuroo in _that_ way ( _well, not really, maybe?_ ), though the other is extremely touchy, flirtatious, and has _no_ understanding of personal boundaries.

The Nekoma prince will never admit to squeaking when he'd had his ass grabbed the first few times, nor will he admit to flushing a dark red whenever that stupid face comes so near his they breathe in each other's air.

It's only reasonable for him to like those muscular arms holding him close when they fly to other Fukurōdani islands in the sky (he'd much prefer not to plummet to an unseemly death, _thanks very much_ ), and sometimes there aren't enough chairs so it makes sense for Bokuto to drag Kuroo onto his lap when they're dining at some roadside stall or other.

He can't shake the feeling, though, that not all is what it seems in the royal court of the owls.

Still, his letters to his family are cheery - who knows if they're being intercepted, after all - and he assures them that he's treated well, he has all his favorite food served regularly, _he hasn't been forced to have sex against his will, grandma_.

But something scratches underneath the surface, and he knows that Bokuto senses it too, with the way those golden eyes sometimes turn hard and flit around them when they're walking through the palace or the capital.

The other prince says nothing to him though, and he doesn't say anything either.

Eventually he realizes that his fiancé moves closer to him whenever the other is troubled or detects some sort of unidentified threat, and he wants to smack the broader male.

He might have been defeated by Bokuto, but he's still a dangerous, well-trained warrior.

Akaashi tells Kenma of the poisoned tea intercepted, thanks to Yukie from the kitchens who'd sensed that the brew was different. They don't make a fuss about it, but his retainers start to casually sip from his cup before he's allowed to drink anything. Bokuto says nothing, because his retinue do the same as unceremoniously as possible.

The queen of Fukurōdani insists on Kuroo dining with her at least twice a week, just the two of them, and even though he's on guard her warmth and shining eyes disarm him more and more every time.

How could this woman care for him so much, even though she'd just met him, the young master of their rival nation?

He thinks maybe they all got dropped on their heads at birth, or maybe Bokuto being sent for the infamous agōgē as a toddler had broken her mind. Kenma and Yaku roll their eyes at that, and Kai's smile is indulgent.

It's Inuoka who catches the scorpion as it crawls stealthily through Kuroo's chambers towards his defenceless sleeping master, the brave young retainer getting stung for his efforts and requiring the combined efforts of Kuroo, Kenma, Yaku, Akaashi, and Yukie to save his life as Yamamoto, Kai, Washio, and Konoha chase down and kill the malevolent creature (Bokuto and his parents had been locked away in a safe room as soon as the alarm was raised; the white haired male charging out as soon as the locks are undone and tackling his fiancée to the ground yelling that he'd been worried _to death_ ).

_No, Bokuto, you're obviously not dead yet._

Inuoka's comatose for a week, and struggles to move on his own afterward, but the queen sends in the best physicians and foods and medicines for this lowly royal guard, making some of the ointments herself, and slowly Kuroo starts to warm up to this kindly sovereign because she cares so deeply for a commoner who'd pledged his life to a prince from a rival kingdom.

Six weeks after Kuroo arrives in Fukurōdani, he boards the airship to set sail again (after a very teary " _itterasshai_ " from the queen). He won't admit it, but he kind of likes her hugs, they're so different from the way Bokuto touches him - he really _really_ hates it most of the time because he hates this man who'd beaten and claimed him and who touched him so freely and whom he couldn't fight back against due to the stupid collar.

This time, he's bound for the isles colloquially known as Miyagi. The white haired male has set himself a target of conquering Miyagi in three months, and getting married on Kuroo's birthday when the Shimmering Isles appear - that agglomeration of floating islands and clouds that reflect land and sea and sky - and the dark haired prince honestly thinks it's a little romantic but he won't admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: According to Google, "Owls breed in the winter, so in fall they are beginning the courtship. If you listen at night, you might be able to hear their courtship calls, especially the great horned owl. Owls, which are monogamous, have their babies in January" + "The breeding season in cats is practically year-round, running as early as February, and as late as December". 
> 
> A/N: Yes, I took liberties with science and geography. Hi no Moto (日本) is the indigenous name for Japan, but I've turned the place into more of an archipelago of islands. And the 'dubious science' tag is there for a reason.
> 
> A/N: The agōgē (Greek: ἀγωγή in Attic Greek, or ἀγωγά, agōgā in Doric Greek) was the rigorous education and training program mandated for all male Spartan citizens, except for the firstborn son in the ruling houses, Eurypontid and Agiad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating updated to reflect contents of this chapter.

The farther they get from Fukurōdani's capital, Ama-no-ukihashi, the less Bokuto smiles and laughs.

Kuroo can understand, though, because they're flying to Miyagi with the intent of subjugating those proud nations and making them part of the owl kingdom.

It's interesting, this other side of the white haired male. He won't admit that it's intimidating at times, when he can feel the pressure of an inscrutable golden gaze on him, when he sees how hard the other prince trains with his retainers in the skies, soaring on large white wings as swords clash and spells are fired in quick succession.

The owl nation is highly skilled in ancient magic, that much is certain. So adept, in fact, that they don't even have to chant to use more common spells, and one time Bokuto casually activates a shield spell without even looking in the direction of the fireball, without even saying a word.

That had been both awe inspiring, and terrifying. To have such control over magic, to be able to use spells of the highest caliber so naturally...

Kuroo is skilled at magic himself, has trained to be able to wordlessly cast basic elemental and protection spells, but he still needs to look at where he's aiming.

His hands tremble a bit when he witnesses Bokuto's overwhelming power once more, this time without injuries, in command of all his senses, simply observing from a distance objectively. He hides the tremors well by folding his arms across his chest.

Unfortunately, he hasn't gotten better at suppressing the shivers that run through him when those large hands touch him and hold him, when that warm voice breathes suggestive words into his ear. He blames his celibacy and virginity for that.

He'd never had the time for any intimacy, especially not with the constant wars and the pestilence and famine. He'd also never had any interest in it, despite plenty of offers. While before he'd known his responsibility was to sire an heir for Nekoma, he'd assumed his grandparents would simply arrange a marriage for him with a daughter from a noble family and that'd be that.

Now, though, he'd be the one to bear children for both Fukurōdani and Nekoma. And Bokuto won't let him forget it.

Their retainers often leave them be at night, when Bokuto wanders into Kuroo's room carrying copious amounts of sake and snacks. Kenma and the other cats have adapted to the situation, while the owl retainers make room for more at the table.

But Bokuto still locks the door behind him each time. Those golden eyes are predatory each time, that stupid smirk deepening each time Kuroo edges away warily or intentionally sits as far from the other as he can.

"Where's your tail?"

_Huh?_

They'd been discussing military strategy for the attack on Miyagi. Trust the airhead to suddenly switch topics.

His family name means "Black Tail", and yes they're known to have beautiful black tails when they choose to display them. He's hidden his since childhood though, because their tails serve no purpose beyond aesthetics (he's tried many times to use his tail the way monkeys do, but the damn thing has never held up).

Whether wings like Bokuto's or tails like his, their status as magical creatures mean that these appendages can appear and disappear at will, with no marks on or tears through their clothes.

He's seen the owl prince's wings many times - large, pristine white, shining in the sun. Some say they're powerful enough to create tornados, but Kuroo doesn't think that's possible (logically speaking, Bokuto would need a wingspan at least 100 times wider and would still have to flap his wings like crazy to generate enough force to manipulate an updraft).

He really should stop getting lost in his own head. A tug, and suddenly he's sprawled across the taller male's lap, one large hand securing both his wrists as he struggles to rise - this is _demeaning_ \- while another hand holds his legs down so easily Kuroo thinks he needs to eat more.

"Well?"

He's flexible, always has been, so he twists enough despite being restrained and wishes he hadn't. Bokuto's eyes are gleaming, his grin is dark and wolfish. The owl prince looks hungry, and Kuroo shivers because he knows it's not for food.

"I don't show it." He's proud that his voice doesn't shake as he turns away, looking at the crimson throw and pillows as he struggles against the hand pinning his wrists to the settee.

"Why not?"

And Kuroo yelps a bit, though he muffles it quickly, because Bokuto had suddenly stroked his tail bone, and it feels like nothing Kuroo has ever felt before.

He regains control quickly, but as he tries to use his knees to push himself up, his fiancé suddenly flips his _yukata_ up and yanks his _suteteko_ down, exposing Kuroo's bottom to the cool night air.

_No!_

He struggles even harder now, tries his best to free himself and rise, because he doesn't want this, he doesn't want to be taken like a whore, claimed like a prize.

A sharp smack shocks him into stillness, then he feels the heat and stinging from his rear, and a similar heat stings his face and neck.

_How DARE he?_

Kuroo has never been spanked in his life, never had a finger laid on him in punishment even when he'd gotten up to terrible mischief as a child.

Just because Bokuto had put a collar on him, didn't mean...

Another slap, and Kuroo gasps as that large palm strikes the exact same spot as before.

"Show me."

_Show him...?_

Again, the slap rings through the room, and Kuroo bites his lip to keep himself from crying out. It hurts, both his pride and his body, but at the same time...

_NO._

"Show. Me." Each word is punctuated by a harsh strike on his exposed bottom, and tears are beginning to form in the corners of hazel eyes. Kuroo hates himself more than ever right then, how could he be so weak - he'd endured far worse injuries in battle and in training - how could he, a proud prince, have been relegated to this, nothing more than an errant commoner's child.

The slaps keep coming, hitting the same spot again and again and again, and the heat from his face fills his mind with a crimson haze. Resolutely, he clenches his jaw - he won't beg, he won't break, he won't give in - until a particularly hard hit has him crying out.

The settee is wet where he presses his face into it, and he knows it's not just from his sweat.

"Does it hurt, little kitten?" When that rich voice turns rough, Kuroo feels...

A dark chuckle, and the cat prince stiffens, muffling his shock in time, as a large hand strokes his abused cheek almost tenderly.

"So pretty and red for me," Bokuto growls. And Kuroo is horrified to realize that it's affecting him a lot more than he'd thought possible, that he's actually getting aroused and that the owl prince is going to notice soon if he doesn't do something to distract him...

Clenching his eyes shut, he calls his tail forth, hears the pleased sound the other makes when that beautiful long appendage appears.

"Fluffy..." There's wonder in that voice now, and then Kuroo regrets his decision to give in because a warm hand is stroking his tail - he bites his lip _hard_ , he's not used to anyone touching him _there_ \- and why couldn't he have something more useful, something more suited for combat, instead of this silly thing that just makes him even more vulnerable.

When Bokuto rubs the spot on his lower back, right where his tail and tail bone connect magically, Kuroo can't stop the gasp from escaping.

"Like that, huh?" The voice is low and rough again, sending tingles up and down the pinned male's spine, and his cock twitches from where it's dangerously close to muscular thighs.

_No, no, no!_

If he gets any harder, Bokuto will know, and then...

He doesn't like this, _he hates it_ , _he hates Bokuto and Fukurōdani and the fact that he'd lost and the collar and..._

A calloused thumb rubs _that spot_ again, with more pressure this time, and Kuroo cries out.

"Yeah, you _really_ like it." He wants to smack the satisfaction out of that voice, but he's in a daze from the pleasure, and his tail is twitching and his cock...

"Naughty little kitten," Bokuto growls. "Getting hard from being spanked and having your tail played with?"

_He knows._

Kuroo has never wanted to commit _seppuku_ more than now.

Then he can't really think anymore, because the broad prince is alternating smacks to his butt and rubbing that spot and it's pain and pleasure and he can't decide if he wants it to end or if he wants this beautiful torment to go on forever.

Dimly he's aware of his hands being freed, then he's pulled onto Bokuto's lap, his lean calves on either side of the other's muscular thighs as he's made to straddle, legs spread apart, and the sash on his _yukata_ is yanked off so the robe falls open and exposes him to a hungry golden gaze.

Bokuto licks his lips as his large hand returns to secure Kuroo's wrists, behind his back this time, and he can't stop the shivers from this position - open, vulnerable, bare before his conqueror save for the golden collar and fine cotton that now hangs precariously on one tanned shoulder.

"Beautiful."

And then that spot on his tail bone is being played with, and Kuroo throws his head back and cries out in pleasure. He should fight back, he shouldn't accept this, _he's a prince of Nekoma, he's a warrior with honor_...

When a finger slips between his ass cheeks to nudge a fluttering hole, the feline male forgets about pride and honor and revenge.

Cats mate year round, and Bokuto's scent now, intermingled with the smell of his own arousal and the slick that's leaking from his ass - a sign that his body is preparing to receive - is driving him absolutely crazy.

That rough voice whispering filthy things, growling at him for being such a good little slut, ordering him to fuck himself on a thick finger...it fills his head and all he can do is obey because this is what his body is crying out for, right now. This is what his entire being, _his soul_ , craves for - to be filled and claimed by Bokuto.

He moves as best he can, tightening his core for stability and using his trained quads to move himself up and down as a heated golden gaze watches him fall apart and become a slave to pleasure.

When Bokuto adds a second finger, Kuroo can't remember his own name. It's so thick, those two digits filling him, he can't breathe even though his mouth is open and maybe he should close it because his saliva is dripping and...

"Move, kitten."

His arms are still pinned behind his back so he can't use them to support himself on broad shoulders, and his thighs are beginning to burn, but he does as he's told, riding and grinding and wanting _more_ while wishing he could touch himself in the front for release.

"Beg for it."

He hears a mewl, and an answering growl, then there are nips to his collarbone, and a piercing gold fills his hazy vision as they breathe in the same air.

"Beg. For. It." Bokuto punctuates each word with sharp thrusts, changing the angle so that Kuroo is now pressed against the broader man, chin on a large shoulder, and those fingers are hitting something inside him that's making him see stars.

He's helpless to do anything but lie there straddling this powerful man, panting and moaning as another finger is added - it's a stretch, it _burns_ \- and then his ass is being pounded and he doesn't care about pride right now.

"Please!"

Those fingers still, start to pull out agonizingly slowly, and Kuroo clenches his ass as hard as he can to keep them in.

"'Please' what, kitten?" The rough voice is warm against his ear, and teeth nip slightly on his helix.

The fingers twist a little, wriggle slightly inside, brushing tantalizingly close to that part of him but it's not enough. It's not enough, he needs more, he needs to cum and he doesn't care about anything else except achieving his release.

"Please, my lord."

He probably breathes it more than says it, but Bokuto hears him loud and clear because there's a growl, his shoulder is being bitten hard, and then those fingers are pounding that spot inside him brutally again and again and again until Kuroo screams and white floods his vision.

When his head cools slightly, though the haze is still there, he realizes his face is pressed into the crook of a thick neck as he pants, and that his arms are still restrained while those fingers remain nestled inside him.

He shivers at the mental image of what they look like now - one broad and muscular and all hard lines and power, still fully clothed in _yukata_ and _haori_ with hair in perfect spikes; the other lean and slender and disheveled, _yukata_ having fallen off both shoulders and legs spread, wrists pinned behind him and another's fingers stretching his asshole still.

"Beautiful." He gets a peck to his forehead after that word is breathed, then those digits are slowly and carefully pulling out - he still winces slightly, his ass is abused despite all the slick he'd somehow generated to ease the act. Bokuto releases his wrists, beefy arms pulling Kuroo flush against him - he feels the stickiness from where he'd cum on the other's _yukata_ \- as the feline male slowly realizes that the thundering heartbeat he feels isn't just his own.

Then he realizes that there's something hard and large pressing at his perineum.

He tries to push himself back, but those large arms just tighten and hold him still.

"Don't move." He can hear the strain in that warm voice. "Just stay here till I calm down."

Why is Bokuto...

He really doesn't understand this man sometimes. This brutal conqueror who takes what he wants yet won't claim Kuroo's body fully, this deadly warrior who'd been put through hell since he could walk yet laughed like a child at the silliest things.

Those broad shoulders are shaking slightly as the taller man tries to rein his desire in, so Kuroo stays as still as possible because it's the least he can do.

He's actually getting a bit sleepy.

When he wakes up, he's alone in his bed and wearing his _yukata_. His tail is nowhere to be seen, and he's tucked carefully into silk sheets.

_A dream?_

He makes to rise, winces when his ass and shoulder twinge.

It'd happened. He'd actually let Bokuto into his body, enjoyed being spanked, shown the other his tail, and - worst of all - he'd _begged_.

He throws himself face first into his pillow, grabs two more and presses them to both sides of his face as though trying to block out the reality that was last night.

That's how Kenma finds him not long after, and somehow the smaller feline is just not in the mood to pander to Kuroo's dramatic tendencies.

"You knew this would happen." The soft tone is monotonous but the Nekoma prince recognizes the slight warning edge. "You're going to be his wife, and bear children for Fukurōdani and Nekoma. So stop being a drama queen and _get over it._ "

At the last sentence, Kuroo rises with a betrayed gasp, eyes wide as he gapes at his oldest friend.

The other rolls his eyes and continues playing with some latest puzzle Akaashi had given him - it was a famous technology and logic game in Fukurōdani, which usually took years to solve. The dark haired owl retainer had done it in six months, so Kenma was trying to do it in six weeks.

Well, fine, Kenma had a point (of course). This was only to be expected from the moment the collar had been put on Kuroo. He couldn't kill himself, couldn't harm Bokuto, and he would be the one bearing children for them.

Didn't mean he had to like it, and certainly didn't mean he had to behave so wantonly like he was nothing but a cat in heat.

With a huff at Kenma (who ignores him), he heads to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As the warm water streams down on him, he pushes away any thoughts of the warmth that is Bokuto Koutarou's embrace.

##

Sometimes he thinks Bokuto is bipolar.

The other prince gives absolutely no indication that last night happened, and neither do his retainers.

Meanwhile Kuroo had had to endure Yaku's and Kai's teasing earlier, and Yamamoto and Inuoka are still being stiff around him.

Kenma is the only impassive feline, absorbed as he is in his game until Kuroo clears his throat and asks his chief retainer for input on their battle plan.

It takes them a few hours, since Bokuto and Kuroo have very different styles, but eventually they come to an agreement.

Johzenji and Wakutani Minami would be the first targets, those two countries sharing a border. Kuroo would lead the ground forces - some of Nekoma's army were onboard the airships, and he'd have several owl battalions with him - while Bokuto would command the skies.

With that settled, the feline prince starts to train with the soldiers he'll be leading. Wakutani is known for their solid defense, almost on par with Nekoma's, while Johzenji is as unpredictable and - according to spies - carefree as Bokuto appears to be at times.

He won't admit it out loud, but he's really looking forward to going up against Date, a nation known for its superior defensive abilities that some said were even better than Nekoma's.

He can't wait to bring the Iron Wall down.

One thing at a time though. Wakutani's Nakashima is a solid commander, adept at offense and defense, while his army is known for their resilience - similar to Nekoma's - capable of rolling with strikes and hits, always rising and counter attacking no matter their injuries or exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Johzenji's Terushima is dangerous in his playfulness and daring, notorious for trying new things constantly - even in the heat of battle - and his army is known for having a party on the field even with arms and legs hacked off.

It's scary how easily he synchronizes with the owls, how readily they defer to him and how much respect he's accorded. While he knows that his own abilities are nothing to scoff at, he's also aware that not many defeated princes, not many consorts, are treated as well as he is.

He supposes he has Bokuto to thank for that.

_Speaking of..._

Yaku had sniffed out a rumor in Ama-no-ukihashi, nothing more than a whisper on the wind, but it had raised eyebrows among the cats.

It seemed that ever since he'd been a child, Bokuto had been dead set on marrying Kuroo.

The light brown haired retainer can't be certain, but he's positive he heard the phrase "dream come true". Kai theorizes it could mean many things - a goal, an objective - but Kenma suspects the owls' strong connection with Takamagahara makes the word 'dream' more akin to prophecy.

The retainers will keep digging on the sly, though Kuroo is curious as hell and has considered simply asking Bokuto directly on several occasions.

_It's not like you'll trust whatever he says anyway_ , Kenma notes coolly.

_Point._

Yes, Kuroo still has his walls and guard up. It's only been a few short months since he'd had the collar put on him, and he wasn't taking any chances with the owls.

That night he's wary of his fiancé, but Bokuto is all business over sake and snacks. They'll be arriving on the Miyagi peninsula in three days, and will be at the Johzenji / Wakutani border by dawn the fourth day.

He lets himself get caught up in discussing scenarios, in swapping some intel on the two target nations. Then, as he's seeing the white haired male out, the other suddenly pins him to the wall with his wrists grasped in that large hand over his head.

_What..._

The predatory smirk is back and Kuroo wants to kick himself for letting his guard down. He should've remembered that Bokuto is unpredictable and mercurial.

"Did you sleep well, kitten?" Those golden eyes are so close to his own hazel, that warm breath puffs on his nose and lips.

He narrows his eyes even more, tries to turn away, but a strong grip on his chin forces him to face the taller prince.

Bokuto licks his lips hungrily, eyes devouring the feline's soul. "I know I dreamt of taking you, _all night long_." The last part of that sentence has the broader male rolling his hips suggestively against the restrained Nekoma heir.

His face and neck feel hot again, and he curses the fact that he loses control over his own body constantly whenever Bokuto is around.

_"Soon."_

It's breathed into his ear, and then suddenly the air is cool and he sags slightly while blinking in disorientation. Bokuto winks at him before opening the door and walking off.

Kuroo wakes up sticky the next morning. Kenma doesn't say a word.

##

He trains like an absolute demon the next day, until Yaku and Kai and Kenma yell at him - it raises eyebrows among the owls but no one says a word - and then he's shoved into the small atelier that Bokuto had built into his airship for his fiancée.

_Make something before you break something_ , Yaku had huffed as he'd slammed the door behind him.

Well, he _did_ have an idea for a new projectile explosive that he could test on Wakutani and Johzenji before firing it at the Iron Wall.

He spends the rest of the day in creative bliss, having always liked working with his hands, coming up with new ideas, experimenting and analyzing and creating weapons of mass destruction.

That night, he's on guard again but this time Bokuto is more direct from the get-go, and Kuroo is made to sit next to the buff male while they drink and chat. His ass is groped several times - it's still sore from the spanking so he winces now and then which just makes the white haired prince smirk - and before the owl retires for the night he toys with the dark haired feline until Kuroo is a panting, sweaty, sticky mess on the stained settee.

"Beautiful."

Those golden eyes are appreciative as they roam his flushed face and body, then he gets one last peck on the forehead before Bokuto somehow walks normally out the door.

He's not sure how the other does it, when the bulge between thick legs is obvious to anyone with eyes.

##

Johzenji and Wakutani are waiting for them, and Kuroo grins ferally when he sees the pink and yellow banners waving in the breeze.

_Let's do this_.

Bokuto takes off with his battalions, wings beating in tandem, and the ground forces deploy via airboats. The cats had gotten very adept at sailing these smaller vessels, so Kai manages to hold their vanguard transport steady while Kuroo, Yamamoto and Inuoka fire off the dark haired prince's latest creation.

It works like a charm, obliterating Wakutani's first line of defense and stunning the rest of Nakashima's army temporarily.

That's all the time Bokuto needs.

The owls wreak complete havoc as they unleash spell after spell on the pink-clad army, before soaring off as the airships unload homing bombs on Johzenji and Wakutani alike.

The ground forces touch down without incident, then Kuroo is leading the charge towards Prince Nakashima.

The shorter male is skilled, no doubt about that, but he's nowhere near the Nekoma heir's level of ability with sword and spell.

Of course, Kuroo's feline abilities help a lot - he's faster, more agile, and adapts easily to any situation. His pure bloodline also affords him occasional glimpses into the future, and powerful ancient magic like Supernova and Hellfire, the former being a massive explosion and the latter being a powerful storm of searing flames that rampages through Wakutani's army and renders many dead or badly injured in minutes.

He can't use them very often because they drain him quickly, so he makes sure to only summon these abilities when the conditions are right - when enough enemy soldiers are grouped together, helmed in by battalions led by Yaku and Kai; when the wind is blowing just right.

It takes less than a day, and by sunset two of the Miyagi peninsula's nations are subdued and swearing loyalty to Fukurōdani.

Terushima makes the mistake of calling him _hidenka_ only once, because Akaashi makes it very clear it won't be allowed to happen again.

Bokuto takes the time to get to know both of his new regents and their core teams of retainers, insists on Kuroo joining him and asking whatever he wants. Between the two of them, they quickly put in place protocols and rules that appear to benefit the new conquests more than Fukurōdani (Johzenji immediately goes wild and parties like there's no tomorrow).

A few days later, they soar into the skies with new additions on board. Their destination: Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info from Wikipedia and Google:  
> In Japanese mythology, Takamagahara (高天原, "Plain of High Heaven" or "High Plain of Heaven", also read as Takaamanohara, Takamanohara, Takaamagahara, or Takaamahara), is the abode of the heavenly gods (amatsukami). Often depicted as located up in the sky, it is believed to be connected to the Earth by the bridge Ama-no-ukihashi (the "Floating Bridge of Heaven").


	4. Chapter 4

The Iron Wall is _magnificent_.

Even a fair distance away, Kuroo can see it gleaming in the horizon - tall, solid, unbreakable.

Well, until now.

He'd tweaked his formula, and his calculations indicate that this time the blast would be 2.3 times more concentrated, while 3.7 times more explosive.

It's a pity he'd not been able to spend much time in Johzenji or Wakutani, since the Miyagi peninsula has vastly different resources and ingredients to Kanto, but he supposes there'll be time enough for that once they've conquered the remaining four kingdoms.

Karasuno, Aoba Johsai, and Shiratorizawa had, after all, done them the favor of mopping up other nations closest to them. Date, like Nekoma, had always been on the defensive, and hadn't gone on an acquisition spree, but it also meant that their formidable forces were entirely concentrated in their small land mass.

He winces slightly when he returns to his room for his dinner, still sore from last night when Bokuto had spanked him into cumming - _like a mindless, submissive slave_ , he rages internally. He can't believe it, can't understand why he's like this around the other man, but he knows he hates it with every fiber of his being.

He'd held out a long time last night, refusing to beg or use the honorific that pleased Bokuto so much. Yet, it seemed his stubbornness turned the owl prince on plenty, if the white haired male's groaning and trembling while embracing Kuroo after - desperately trying to control himself - was any indication.

Bokuto also adores Kuroo's tail, which he's decreed is officially named Fluffy. That hadn't even raised any eyebrows among the owls - all of them apparently far too used to their master's antics - though the cats had blinked in unison (that took some serious skill, he had to admit).

Of all the feline retainers, only Kenma had ever seen the Nekoma heir's tail before.

There's curiosity and speculation among the cats, and the Johzenji and Wakutani teams, and _of course_ there's a betting pool that springs up not long after.

Akaashi simply shoots a warning look at the other Fukurōdani soldiers (though Konoha manages to get Yaku to help him place a bet too, and Komi piggybacks it).

When the taller prince walks in smirking, Kuroo is ready to throw his plate at that stupid face. He'd had to get _two_ extra cushions to sit comfortably, and yet Bokuto could simply throw himself onto the settee without a care in the world.

The white haired man drinks while rambling on about something or other - it seems he was familiar with Shiratorizawa's crown prince, Ushijima Wakatoshi, and the two had a sort of rivalry going about power and wingspan (of all things).

Kuroo is amused enough listening to his fiancé rant about how Ushiwaka had probably lied about his 3.5cm longer wings to forget how much his butt is stinging.

As usual, the night before a battle, Bokuto doesn't do anything much to him - _as should be the case all the time_ , Kuroo huffs internally while pushing away the _something stupid_ that he feels - just insists on his fiancée sitting next to him while he whistles and brushes a furry black tail.

The Nekoma prince will never admit it's the most soothing thing in the world, easily lulling him into comfortable slumber.

##

Sometimes Kuroo thinks he's far too smart for his own good.

He's disappointed, somewhat, when the Iron Wall breaks after only three shots of his latest weapon - Bokuto insists on calling it 'Pussy Power' and Kuroo had actually attempted to smack him for the dumb nickname before that _damned_ collar reminded him of its existence (albeit much less painfully than usual, only a mild tingling shock).

Yaku's and Kai's giggling at the name of such a deadly weapon hadn't helped matters. Johzenji soldiers had, of course, laughed out loud without a care in the world. At least Wakutani's army had covered their smiles.

Akaashi doesn't even bat an eyelash.

He's not sure how he feels when he realizes the weakness of the Iron Wall is due to the newest addition to Date's defenses, one very large and very dumb brute called Koganegawa whom Crown Prince Futakuchi somehow still kept around despite the weird chicken looking man being the least competent at his protective summon.

Once the Wall is down, it's a straightforward melee, and Date falls quickly to the combined ground and aerial might that is Fukurōdani and its expanded military.

No matter, they're up against the three strongest nations in Miyagi soon, each of them famed for their offensive prowess.

Aoba Johsai's Grand King, Oikawa Tooru, was known for his beauty, deadly intellect, and strong support spells; his consort, Iwaizumi Hajime, an already powerful warrior and force to be reckoned with, even more dangerous when boosted by his mate's magic.

The main focus in Shiratorizawa might have been their prince, Ushijima, but that didn't mean the rest of the army was anything to scoff at. The stoic eagle's consort, in particular - one Tendou Satori - was notorious for having almost psychic abilities ( _there's no such thing as psychics_ , Kuroo scoffs publicly, though privately he wonders at the uncanny mind-reading skills of the redhead whom spies report is exceedingly attractive in an odd way).

And then there was Karasuno. The Nekoma heir had told his fiancé about what the crows had done for their ailing kingdom long ago, and Bokuto had gotten that thoughtful look on his face again when he'd heard the story.

Then the horned owl had declared that Fukurōdani would crush the crows completely anyway, but that they would offer mercy in exchange for loyalty as quickly as possible.

Somehow, Kuroo thinks it's for the best. The crows have their pride as well, and wouldn't take kindly to being treated with kid gloves. He just hopes that the beautiful silver-haired _hidenka_ stays away from the fighting, though he knows that Sugawara Koushi would never leave his husband's side in battle.

Privately, he asks his retainers to look out for Sugawara, and to incapacitate but not kill the kind consort who'd begged on hands and knees, completely defenseless, for Nekoma to put pride aside in favor of feeding a starving populace.

They set sail for Aoba Johsai a week after conquering Date, knowing that they wouldn't have much time to regroup or rest in between battles with the remaining three Miyagi powerhouses.

The night before they reach the plant kingdom, Kuroo has a brief flash of Bokuto falling from the skies.

##

As expected, King Oikawa is a dangerous opponent, and Kuroo feels his blood sing.

Bokuto is grinning as he launches spell after spell at the other royal, and it's obvious that Oikawa is outmatched in terms of raw power but then Iwaizumi is there to protect his wife, and their teamwork is incredible to look at.

But a total pain to deal with.

Shiratorizawa arrives on the second day, Karasuno not far behind, and for almost an entire day and night it seems that the three remaining Miyagi nations have the upper hand against their Kanto invaders.

It's all part of Kuroo's plan, of course.

At his signal, the Fukurōdani army moves into phase 2: Divide & Conquer.

Bokuto heads to face off against Ushijima, while Akaashi and Yaku lead battalions against Karasuno. Kuroo pulls his ground forces back in an apparent retreat, before they rush Shiratorizawa as the airships unload Pussy Power - _damn you, you stupid owl!_ \- on Aoba Johsai, which had, over the course of the night, gotten far too close to the hovering vehicles.

Aone and Koganegawa have the Iron Wall up in time when a particularly nasty combined Whirlwind spell is cast in his direction by Tendou and a troop of mages.

Maybe Kuroo should be paying more attention to his surroundings, but the vision the other night had him on edge, and his eyes keep flicking to Bokuto as his fiancé goes head-to-head against the strongest warrior in Miyagi.

It's only when Kenma leaps in front of him, taking a Frozen Blast directly, that Kuroo realizes he's being an idiot.

His small friend says nothing, fires off a Lightning Bolt easily before brushing ice from his hair.

To the Nekoma prince, that says enough.

_Focus, dammit. Stop being a besotted idiot._

_I'm NOT besotted._

_Then FOCUS._

With that, he leaps high - above the Iron Wall, which earns gasps from those around him - before landing in a blaze of Hellfire that reduces everyone in a fifty-meter radius to ash, though Kuroo himself is not singed.

Distantly, he thinks he hears Bokuto whoop.

He'd always known there was no such thing as psychics.

Tendou is good - agile, fast, devilishly clever - but Kuroo figures it out quickly.

The redhead is _guessing_.

Yes, his guesses are uncannily accurate. But that was against predictable opponents, people who could be counted on to act and react a certain way, people who telegraphed their intent.

There was a reason why Nekoma had never been conquered in 2,000 years.

Smirking, he launches himself at the Shiratorizawa _hidenka_ , sheathing his family sword and drawing one he'd made himself, not needing to look to know that Kenma and Kai and the rest of the felines are backing him up in their own way.

Tendou yields when Kuroo's alchemy blade is breathing fire close to a slender neck - flaming tendrils snaking around a small face but not burning fair skin without their master's command - dark red eyes wide in surprise before narrowing with interest.

It seemed there was another alchemist on the battlefield. He'd wondered at the odd weapons that the redhead and some from Shiratorizawa had been wielding.

They could chat about alchemy later. Ushijima had noticed his consort's defeat, and with a roar that appeared to shock even his own army - well, the famous white eagle was known for his stoicism regardless of circumstance - the olive-brown haired male launched himself at Bokuto, just as a small orange crow let loose flaming arrows in quick succession from behind the owl.

_Bokuto!_

##

He should've known, really.

After all, he'd witnessed his fiancé's incredible abilities firsthand, had battled the other prince almost to death not long ago.

Bokuto doesn't even blink, focused entirely on Ushijima, when suddenly powerful shields appear behind him and those fiery arrows are obliterated on impact.

Kuroo _does_ blink, however, when two eagles - later he learns their names are Shirabu and Semi - attack the smaller bird immediately.

When the ash blond-haired eagle yells that their prince will fight the owl sovereign _fair and square, ace to ace_ , the feline looks to the (very tall and skinny) redhead next to him for clarification.

Tendou has casually lit up a pipe and is smoking in the middle of a chaotic battlefield like he hasn't a care in the world, and Kuroo quirks an eyebrow at that, amused and deciding that he rather likes this odd fellow consort.

"Wakatoshi's always wanted to go up against your sweetheart for real." The dark haired prince bristles a bit at the term used for his captor, though he slaps on an impassive expression when he realizes that dark red eyes are angled towards him slyly.

The Shiratorizawa consort claps him on the shoulder - Kuroo should slit his throat for that - before telling him not to worry about Karasuno taking down Bokuto while the eagle prince is fighting him.

And indeed, as he turns to advance against Aoba Johsai once more, he realizes that more and more noble birds have taken flight and formed a protective ring around the duelling princes in the sky, keeping crow after crow at bay.

Not for the first time in his life, Kuroo wishes he was born with wings instead of a tail.

##

Yaku has, as promised, knocked Sugawara out cold and bound the elegant consort with special ropes made of his own fur and forged into unbreakable bonds by Kuroo in his atelier.

Crown Prince Sawamura is incensed and charging towards them to save his wife, which leads to the stockier male clashing swords with Kuroo soon enough.

Akaashi had decimated most of Karasuno's aerial battalions, even the one led by their prodigy (a rather grumpy looking youth, in Nekoma's collective opinion), and somehow Oikawa was crowing ( _geddit, geddit?_ ) at the younger mage's defeat.

Kuroo would roll his eyes at the Miyagi peoples' behaviors later on.

He has to admit though, that Akaashi Keiji is more dangerous than he is beautiful. He'd always known that Fukurōdani's battle tactics were refined by Bokuto's chief retainer, that the master strategist was responsible for orchestrating plans that had led the owl nation to victory again and again.

But still, he hadn't actually thought that the shorter male would be able to pull off such a demanding manoeuvre as the one Kuroo had asked for.

Against two flying armies, Fukurōdani was lacking in aerial manpower. Yes, Nekoma was skilled at taking down winged opponents - they'd had to be, after 57 years of all out war against the owls, after being sworn enemies of the crows for centuries - and the felines were armed with weapons and tactics expressly developed to destroy enemies in the sky. But Kuroo had split his anti-air team into two due to Karasuno and Shiratorizawa both being present as expected.

So Akaashi had had to pit the crows against the eagles, and vice versa.

The retainer's incredible agility and adaptability no doubt played a part, alongside his intelligence and resourcefulness. The gunmetal-blue eyed owl had deftly led crows straight to eagles, eagles straight to crows, and even - on more than one occasion - both eagles and crows right into the path of Aoba Johsai's arrows and attack spells and vicious vines. (Akaashi had even accomplished Kuroo's stretch target of making sure Karasuno's most powerful fighter, a gigantic crow with a goatee, was among the first to be taken down).

The beautiful owl is now casually picking off crow after crow, eagle after eagle, together with other Fukurōdani soldiers, in an aerial dance that's equal parts grace and death.

He's startled from his musings when a particularly hard punch from Sawamura lands on his right cheek, though he recovers quickly from his stumble and lashes out with a slash followed by a mud spell - a unique combination he'd developed from mixing water and earth magic - that renders those great black wings temporarily useless.

On the ground facing each other, they are on unequal footing.

Kuroo is a creature of land, after all.

Surprisingly, the shorter male is adept on the ground, quick on his feet and stronger than the feline.

But the Nekoma heir is faster, and _much_ craftier.

He makes quick work of the crow prince with sword, claw, magic, and alchemical surprises, and before long his flaming sword is at a bare throat. That strong jaw clenches, refusing to yield, though dark eyes dart worriedly to his unconscious consort and that's all the cats need as leverage.

When Yaku casually juggles his twin blades above a silver head, Sawamura Daichi relinquishes his sword and bows his head in supplication.

Kai binds the other prince quickly, Kenma tasked with keeping an eye on the crow retainers that had flocked to their young master, before Kuroo is charging at Oikawa and Iwazumi - _how the hell were those two still in the fray?_ \- with Yamamoto and Inuoka at his back.

While the husband to Aoba Johsai's king is tough, deadly, and highly skilled, he is also exhausted from defending his mate and his men against Fukurōdani's onslaught.

Kuroo has no doubt that Bokuto will enjoy going head to head with the spiky haired male in training, because even _he_ is thrilled to be engaged in combat with such an impressive fighter, but right now he has to take the plant kingdom down.

Somehow Kenma sees through an attempted feint by the blue-clad knights, and the smaller cat's Shock spell hits them point blank even from a distance.

The messy haired prince smirks at that, before focusing a hardening spell on his left claw and landing a powerful hook on Iwaizumi's jaw that knocks the muscular man out cold.

"Iwa-chan!"

That brief moment of distraction is all Nekoma's team needs, and Oikawa Tooru is soon bound and gagged - though his eyes spit fire at the felines - and light blue banners are lowered to the ground.

All eyes turn to the sky - Tendou has actually opened a bottle of sake he'd somehow brought onto the battlefield, and is drinking away merrily with Johzenji soldiers - as the eagle and owl princes continue to duke it out.

Kuroo won't ever admit that he's terrified of his vision coming true.

And what scares him most is that his visions always come true unless he acts to prevent them from happening.

He hadn't told Bokuto what he'd seen, because try as he might he hadn't been able to glimpse the how and when.

##

_Really_ , why is he even surprised anymore?

Kenma had told Akaashi, who'd told Bokuto, after the smaller cat had walked into Kuroo's room before dawn and realized that something was up (then the dark haired prince had spilled the beans, and his chief retainer had simply blinked, unimpressed as always).

It's a good thing that Kenma had told Akaashi though, because Bokuto's chief retainer and best friend knows him better than anyone, and knows all of the owl prince's weaknesses.

Shiratorizawa had good intel, or maybe Ushijima was just well-prepared for dealing with the other flying royal.

The eagle goes for the weak spots, armed with powerful spells and an even stronger left arm that swings a broadsword with majestic ease and grace.

And just when it seems like Kuroo's vision is about to come true, Bokuto smirks.

The feline prince will never admit that he'd felt so incredibly proud of his fiancé at that moment, nor will he ever admit to feeling a little tingle of something in his belly.

_Pretty sure that was a lot lower than your belly._

Why was his inner voice a Snarky Kenma?

It's five days after Fukurōdani arrives at Aoba Johsai's borders when Ushijima Wakatoshi is knocked from the skies.

Somehow, the owls (and Johzenji) have strength and stamina enough left to cheer heartily for their prince.

Kuroo sags slightly - _in exhaustion, not relief_ \- then he's swept up in a familiar embrace and he bites his lip to hide his smile (though he gets knowing looks from Kenma, Oikawa, Tendou, and a now-awake Sugawara).

When the defeated princes and king swear fealty to Bokuto on behalf of their nations, the dark haired feline allows himself to feel satisfied.

After all, their strategy had been his - with input from Kenma and Akaashi, of course - but he'd been the one to think it up and convince the others of its merits.

"I told you, didn't I?" Strong arms around his waist, and he flushes slightly at this public display in front of thousands but he says nothing - it'd be wrong to do so, especially right now when they'd just won, when the owl had defeated the strongest in Miyagi in a fair fight - then he thinks he should've run away earlier or maybe said something anyway because Bokuto's next words have him blushing deeply.

"I can't do it without you."

Those golden eyes are earnest, open, grateful, and adoring. And suddenly Kuroo doesn't care that they're in the middle of a battlefield, surrounded by the dead and former enemies. He doesn't care about his collar, or the fact that he's supposed to be avenging his dead mother.

He buries his face in the crook of a muscular neck and inhales deeply.

" _Omedetou gozaimasu_ , _denka._ "

##

Bokuto can seriously hold his liquor.

Kuroo is hungover as hell by the fourth day of partying, and he begs off from dinner, hiding in his room aboard the airship while Kenma plays his game silently on the floor.

When they smell a bar approaching, the smaller cat takes his leave quickly.

How much had Bokuto had to _drink_?

Somehow the broader male still isn't drunk, and insists on his fiancée joining him on the settee for a nightcap.

Then the owl wants to play with his tail, and Kuroo knows he shouldn't but he's so hungover he indulges anyway.

That night, he has the best sleep of his life, cradled in strong arms as a broad chest expands and contracts behind him.

##

He's starting to freak out a bit more now, because Bokuto had accomplished his goal of subjugating Miyagi in three months, which means they're getting married really soon.

Which means he'll be claimed completely, dominated physically, by the owl on his birthday.

Kenma calls him a drama queen, and Yaku agrees, though Kai is a little kinder. Yamamoto and Inuoka are still uncomfortable about the entire arrangement - Yamamoto because his mother had been among the retainers running from the mountain shrine when Nekoma's queen had sacrificed herself, Inuoka because the guard was from a commoner family and he still wasn't entirely comfortable expressing himself to nobles and royals.

Akaashi simply brings him pre-natal vitamins daily, and Kuroo isn't sure how to feel about that.

It was part of the balance in their world, that the purer one's godly / demonic / mythical blood, the longer one lived (barring assassination, war, famine, or plague).

It also meant that those who lived the longest were the least able to bear children, something the gods had built into them to prevent overpopulation or an unfair numerical advantage in battle due to overbreeding.

Kuroo and Bokuto, being pureblooded descendants of magical & divine beings without a trace of human in their veins, would be lucky if they could have even a single child in a century or two.

Yukie makes his favorite meals often, and somehow they taste absolutely incredible, which takes serious talent because the chef tells Kai that she's also adding in a lot of herbs to help Kuroo have an easier time getting pregnant.

Bokuto leaves him a panting, wrecked mess every night, and sometimes the owl sleeps over while holding him tight against a broad chest. Still, the Fukurōdani heir never takes his clothes off, never kisses his fiancée except for chaste pecks on the forehead and cheek.

He wonders what's up with the white haired male, and one day he randomly asks Akaashi when the beautiful retainer walks in with herbal teas.

To his credit, the dark haired owl doesn't trip or spill a drop, though those gunmetal blue eyes widen.

For a little while it seems Kuroo has met his match in mindgames and wordgames, but the feline prevails in the end.

He's stunned to hear that his fiancé never bares his skin because of all the scars he'd accumulated since childhood - some of which are absolutely horrifying to look at, it seems - and that the owl has inherited an ancient ability that makes him capable of devouring others' souls through kissing if he's not careful.

The news that the Fukurōdani heir has a hard time being careful around the feline shouldn't be as surprising as it is. (This time, Kenma, Yaku, and Kai roll their eyes at his reaction).

Bokuto sends him to Nekoma for two weeks once they're back in Kanto airspace, stating that his kitten should spend time with his family too (his lower lip trembles at the thoughtfulness, though he says nothing). It's good to be home, among people he's known all his life; it's good to sit next his father in their study as they go over plans for the kingdom's infrastructural and economic development, to sit across from his grandfather as they play _go_ on the terrace, to sit on the floor in front of his grandmother as she brushes his hair while singing softly.

It's good to sit before his mother's _koto,_ plucking and strumming those worn strings, picking at a tune from a long forgotten dream.

Two weeks pass in a flash, and then he's en route to Ama-no-ukihashi, with seven airships filled with dowry.

He'll be married in a week, to the man who had conquered Nekoma and Miyagi.

He's still not sure how he feels about that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are more explicit scenes in this chapter, particularly the section bookended with ##### - if you'd prefer not to read it, just search the page for the final set of ##### and you're good (though there's one line towards the end of that section that links to the following two).

Of course Bokuto makes a mess of him his first night back in Ama-no-ukihashi.

The taller male doesn't need to do much to turn Kuroo into a writhing, panting mess in a muscular lap as fingers play inside a tight passage, large hand striking his ass or rubbing _that spot_ where his tail meets his body.

From the second night onwards, the owl ties the cat up and takes him to the edge again and again, only to smirk and wander off for a drink while the dark haired prince struggles against restraints, struggles not to beg - legs spread wide and ass high in the air giving Bokuto a perfect view of his most intimate parts.

The third night, the Fukurōdani heir blindfolds him too, and it just makes every single touch that much more intense.

He's gagged before he screams, when a thick tongue licks his abused hole, lapping at the slick and wriggling in and feeling like heaven and hell and everything Kuroo has ever craved and never knew he wanted.

Bokuto has no issue making a mess, though he's thoughtful enough to place a towel under his fiancée before he decides to pour sake down the crack between the trembling feline's ass into a cup - of all times, he decides to use cups _now_ \- and Kuroo can hear the pleased sounds his fiancé makes when he sips appreciatively at alcohol he says "tastes _so much_ better", and he's such a slave for the other it makes him proud somehow and more slick flows out.

He should hate it, he's not a servant, he's not a slave, he's not property or furniture, but he does his best to obey that rough command to stay still as Bokuto uses his ass as a table to hold snacks while pouring sake down his crack now and then. It's demeaning, it's humiliating, yet he loves it when it's Bokuto Koutarou doing it to him.

It's worth it, of course, when that tongue and those fingers return, when those lips and teeth leave marks all over his ass and legs, when he has to sleep on his side and can't sit properly the next day, enduring the smirks from Bokuto and the Nekoma retainers (the owls are as impassive as ever, though he thinks Konoha looks amused as hell sometimes when Akaashi isn't watching).

The queen is fawning over him constantly, and giggles like a little girl whenever Kuroo winces and shifts a little in his chair. It's embarrassing but it's also a pleasant feeling (though he won't admit it). He walks the vibrant gardens with the king some days, leaves crunching under their boots as they brainstorm ideas for enhancing the socioeconomic development and integration of the expanding Fukurōdani empire.

He's grateful for the Miyagi vassals arriving a few days after Kenma tells him quietly of several attempts on Bokuto's life while he'd been in Nekoma. The tall male and Akaashi had managed to catch two of the would-be assassins alive, and Kuroo wonders again at his fiancé's duality of personality when he hears a (very abridged, he's sure) version of what the Fukurōdani prince had done to get them to talk.

Whatever information Bokuto had secured though, Akaashi refused to share with Kenma as it was 'unverified'.

Oikawa, Sugawara, and Tendou are far too sharp for their own good sometimes.

The three figure out quickly that something's afoot, and decide to help because they've somehow turned it into a competition between them.

Kuroo says nothing, though he knows - deep, deep inside - that he's grateful.

They also bring him rare ingredients from their lands, and he's absolutely giddy with delight as he rushes to the atelier in the palace. When it turns out that the other three schemers - as Kenma calls them under his breath - are also alchemists, he's ecstatic.

Bokuto laughs heartily, kissing him on his forehead and making him blush as usual.

The queen walks in often with random items, always hovering over her future son/daughter-in-law (in their world, such roles are assigned based on who carries children), small hands stroking his hair and caressing tanned cheeks.

He doesn't need Oikawa to say it to know he's loved deeply by his soon-to-be mother. (Still, he smiles a little when he's alone).

Sugawara catches a small, slithering snake almost by accident one day, as the beautiful _hidenka_ focuses on stirring the ingredients in his golden bowl while heading to a bubbling cauldron. Then he steps on something, and his crow instincts take over quickly enough to prevent him from being bitten, black wings appearing in an instant and lifting him high.

That's enough of a signal to the others, and suddenly Tendou is in the air as well, while Oikawa's vines are sprouting and snaking around the atelier. Kuroo is quick to draw his sword and quicker on his feet, and between the four of them they catch the tiny serpent in minutes.

It hisses and sprays its venom at them, but the Nekoma prince dodges easily. He always keeps his mask and goggles on in the atelier anyway - they all do, because it's a basic safety rule for alchemists handling boiling / burning mixtures, and potentially toxic fumes and ingredients - so the poison doesn't reach them but it does melt Tendou's mask slightly (the redhead is quick to remove it and drop it in the iridium bowl while holding his breath the whole time before Sugawara tosses him a spare mask; later there are suggestive jokes about how the Shiratorizawa _hidenka_ had gotten so good at not breathing).

They get so caught up in trying to analyze the poison, in trying to figure out what kind of snake it is, that they miss lunch and tea and eventually princes and a consort and retainers are banging on the door.

Bokuto's golden gaze is intense, usually open face unreadable, as he holds Kuroo tight with a strong arm around a slender waist while issuing orders to his men based on the information the four alchemists had managed to glean.

Then the snake is turned into ash without the owl prince even blinking or looking at it, and those golden eyes soften a little when the taller man feels a slight tremble from his fiancée.

They're all as boisterous as ever at dinner, though later in Kuroo's room, Bokuto tells him that he never needs to fear the Fukurōdani heir.

He tries to scoff at that - _as if he'd ever be afraid of the airhead!_ \- but then those golden eyes turn knowing, and a familiar predatory smirk appears, and suddenly Kuroo is very scared and very aroused.

Bokuto wrecks him until the sky begins to lighten, and they sleep till lunchtime when they're faced with knowing smirks and lots of teasing from the others.

Oikawa, Sugawara, and Tendou insist on a "hen's night" - Bokuto encourages it amusedly while Terushima makes arrangements for an "AMAZEBALLS stag night party" (Sawamura actually groans, while Iwaizumi's eyes glint and Nakashima smiles slightly; Ushijima is unfazed as usual) - and Kuroo is absolutely wasted by the time Yaku and Kai carry him back to bed. (He's _still_ drunk, yet hungover at the same time, when he wakes up at noon, then he's cursing the gods and life and those three crazy alchemists and their stupid alcoholic concoctions until sunset).

(He curses the fact that Bokuto can't get drunk, though he thinks he's not alone in hating the owl prince for it, based on what he hears the next day from the others).

On his wedding day (and birthday), the King of Aoba Johsai, and the prince-consorts of Karasuno and Shiratorizawa, walk behind him together with his retainers. The whole of Ama-no-ukihashi and its surrounding floating pavilions have been turned into a vision - _this must be what Takamagahara looks like_ \- and the world is lovely and shining as he crosses the gleaming white bridge to the Shimmering Isles.

His father and grandparents are already in the main garden, all Fukurōdani's vassals in a row, and the crowd turns in unison when the musicians change their tune.

He doesn't react when everyone gasps upon seeing him - wearing a golden crown bearing the Nekoma sigil, a brilliantly white kimono glittering with fine gold thread, a bright red sash (in honor of his nation) tied elaborately - though he _does_ blush when Bokuto weeps openly. (He thinks the other man looks absolutely majestic as he stands by the altar in his black kimono, Akaashi right next to him and face less impassive than usual).

Somehow, he's never felt as beautiful as he does when that silly owl prince looks at him like that.

(Kuroo wins the bet later about when Bokuto's perpetually calm retainer would smile, though it's Tendou who wins the bet about when the dark haired owl sheds a tear).

Then he's flush with pride because he'd taken down a group of assassins who'd tried to target them on their special day - _on his birthday_ \- even before Bokuto could move, and he gets those golden eyes gazing at him like he's a gift from the gods.

By the time they retire to their chambers, the general consensus is that Kuroo Tetsurou is a very fast, very smart, and _very_ dangerous man who's not to be trifled with.

Well, unless you're Bokuto Koutarou.

#####

Bokuto won't take his clothes off, reluctant to bare all before his wife.

It pisses Kuroo off to no end.

He's yelling soon enough, and those wide golden eyes are stunned, but he doesn't care.

_He'd_ bared all to Bokuto long ago (not that he'd had a choice in the matter, but that was just semantics right now as far as he's concerned because he is _absolutely_ getting his way on this), so it's only fair for the owl to do the same.

Slowly, hesitantly, thick fingers tug at the sash and ties. And then Kuroo is gasping in horror.

There are scars _everywhere_.

How could Bokuto have survived all this?

That familiar face is ashamed, turning away as the corners of full lips turn down - but Kuroo doesn't care right now - a slender, tremulous hand reaching out and touching raised skin over a strong heart.

The white haired prince stills completely at the contact, though Kuroo doesn't notice wide golden eyes watching his every move breathlessly, transfixed by the power and determination evident on his husband's body.

When the feline gently kisses scars on a broad chest, there's a pained groan from above him, and then he's pinned to the bed as Bokuto's eyes gleam.

"Kiss me."

Those bright eyes widen at the demand, before a familiar glint appears.

It's his first kiss, and his best kiss.

And yes, he thinks dimly that Bokuto is stealing his soul with every breath, but he doesn't care right now.

Not when those calloused fingers are ripping his kimono apart, not when a rough voice is growling into his ear as he lies on their huge bed with its silk sheets.

Not when full lips are claiming his again and again, a thick tongue ravaging his mouth, as those talented fingers tweak his nipples and make him moan.

Then that mouth is gone from his but sucking on his neck - the collar had morphed during the vows, become a glowing golden tattoo on his nape - those clever fingers playing him better than any musician on a _koto_ , and Kuroo is a panting mess already even before he's touched _there_.

When Bokuto moves lower and sucks on a pert pink bud, a lean back arches as the feline gasps.

He's wet, so wet, when the owl growls that his children will be fed with those nipples someday.

Maybe he's digging his fingers too hard into broad, scarred, shoulders, but he's too far gone to care.

Then a hot mouth is closing over his cock, licking and sucking greedily, and Kuroo should be ashamed at how quickly he cums from that but he's dazed with bliss and they haven't even started the _main event_ , as Bokuto reminds him smugly.

Thick biceps bulge as he's hoisted up, then that talented tongue is lapping up slick as the Nekoma prince - now officially a prince of Fukurōdani, because the owl had kept his word and allowed Kuroo to retain the title of _denka_ \- cries out in pleasure.

He doesn't want it to end, and yet he wants _more_ , and he wants it _now_.

Eventually Bokuto pulls back and smacks his lips, and Kuroo should really stop shivering whenever those eyes look at him like that but he can't help it.

Strong fingers breach him quickly, though he's gotten somewhat used to the rough handling by now so he adjusts easily, and then he's being made to cum _again_ as that spot inside him is abused.

He's barely aware of anything, floating on a cloud, until he feels something very large, and very hard and warm, prodding at him.

It's happening.

He's about to be claimed completely.

There are urgent whispers somewhere in his mind - telling him to fight, to flee, not to give in because it's the deepest shame that he could bring to his country, his _family_ \- but everything is drowned out when Bokuto pushes past the ring of muscle.

What was breathing even like, before?

Kuroo feels so full, so stretched, so open already, and it's still only the tip that's breached him.

His eyes refocus enough for him to realize that his husband is trembling with the effort of holding back, going slow, and he moves without planning to, reaching out.

Those golden eyes widen when a hoarse voice fills the air.

"Koutarou."

Later he thinks he actually saw something snap in the other man at the time, but right then he can't think about anything anymore except the fact that he can feel Bokuto inside him, all over him, ancient magic coursing through his veins and rushing to his head and wiping out everything except the fact that they're mated.

(The next day, when he realizes from a purely objective perspective how very large his husband is, he can't believe he'd actually taken all of that and not been split in two).

Bokuto pounds hard and fast, and Kuroo thinks he can feel that cock all the way up to his throat but he loves it and he wants more and...

Then the white haired male changes the angle slightly, and Kuroo is screaming through every thrust as the taller man growls at his kitten to beg.

Beg he does, over and over, though he has no clue what he's begging for.

He's taken again and again - on his back, on his knees, on his side - and his tail appears on its own when Bokuto grips his hair roughly as he's pounded from behind like a bitch in heat.

The pleasure is so intense that he loses all rationality, moaning and screaming and mewling and pleading, crying with the joy of being owned and claimed, loving those harsh smacks that makes his ass jiggle and that thick cock rub against _that_ spot even more.

He loves it when Bokuto sits against the headboard and strong grips on his hips move him up and down like a ragdoll, and he's impaled again and again - the broader man going even deeper in this position with gravity helping pull the feline down.

Even when he's exhausted, he does as he's told and licks his fingers, shoving them inside his open mouth and laving saliva all over them before turning and bringing his face down - near that beautiful fat cock that smells of his slick and of Bokuto's arousal - then he's fingering himself as his husband watches.

He can't help it when he starts to lick Bokuto's cock - it smells too good - and he sucks on the head when he hears the pleased groan from behind him.

Hard slaps on his ass make him moan around the best thing he's ever tasted, and there's a strain in that familiar voice as he's told to spread his asshole open and suck harder.

He does as he's told, taking as much as he can - his jaw aches already and he's not even halfway down - then he feels Bokuto spit into his ass and he moans even more at the feeling of being defiled like this.

"Like that, huh?" Another smack and his thighs tremble, he's close, _so close_. "Little whore."

Bokuto spits again, then thick fingers are shoving the saliva deep, mixing it with the slick that keeps leaking out, and Kuroo tries to focus on bobbing his head up and down and keeping up the suction but it's so good and too much and...

Suddenly he's yanked up, pushed roughly into the soaked sheets, and told to keep himself open _like a good slut_ , before Bokuto is pounding in again with so much force Kuroo is probably getting friction burns and those large hands are the only reason he's still in place and in one piece.

He cums again, screaming Bokuto's name, and then the other man is pulling out.

_No!_

He loves that cock, he doesn't want to be apart from it, _please give it to him_.

"Look at you." The voice is dark, rough, and it should scare him but it just makes him even wetter. "So desperate for my cock."

_Please_.

He hears the chuckle, then he's ordered to stay there as the bed shifts.

The shackles keep his forearms bound together behind his back, and Kuroo won't admit how much he likes the soft, furry collar locked around his neck, chain linking it to the arm restraints.

"I wonder what everyone will think," Bokuto muses almost calmly from somewhere behind him, "If they could see you like this now."

He shivers at that, because it makes him aware of what he looks like - kneeling with legs spread and ass red, covered in sweat and his own cum, arms bound and collar marking him as Bokuto's property as he pants and begs.

Another dark chuckle. "You're my pet, aren't you?"

_Yes, yes, yes!_

His ass is slapped hard. "'Yes' what, slut?"

_He shouldn't, he really shouldn't, where is his goddamned pride, what's wrong with him..._

"I'm your pet, master."

There's no time to react, to even blink, before Bokuto is thrusting into him again and again, harder than ever before, one hand holding onto the restrained forearms like reins, the other hand gripping a slender hip so tightly there is are perfect hand-shaped bruises later.

He feels it, and it's so rare - almost unheard of - he should be shocked but right then his body takes over and he's cumming again as Bokuto slams into him hard one last time - forcing his knot through that already abused and stretched ring of muscle - then warm fluid is filling him inside and Kuroo passes out.

#####

_"Tetsurou."_

Who...?

_"Tetsurou."_

...haha-ue?

_He feels the warm smile, the waves of love._

_"Congratulations, my darling."_

Haha-ue.

_She's more beautiful than the portraits in the palace suggest, and even then he'd already been in awe of her loveliness._

_The hug is light, wispy, like this shimmering world._

Haha-ue, where...?

_The late queen looks both amused and proud, reaching up a translucent hand to flutter warmth on his face._

_"Where do you think, my heart?"_

_There's teasing in those bright eyes, and his heart feels light._

Takamagahara?

_This time the smile is broad and proud, shining with the power of the sun and yet so incredibly gentle it warms instead of blinds._

Why am I here?

_A musical giggle fills his head, and those eyes look just like his do when he's up to no good._

_"You and your soul mate connected deeply, did you not?"_

_She looks so amused, especially when the embarrassment at talking about something like this with his mother makes him feel heat where his face is, and stutter like a child caught in an act of mischief._

_He could listen to her laugh for the rest of his life._

_They stroll, he thinks, or maybe they don't, but suddenly they're sitting by a small pond, and he has his head in her lap as she threads ethereal fingers through his hair._

_This is the most peaceful, the most loved, the_ happiest _he's ever felt._

_He'd always wished he'd grown up knowing her, that beautiful, brilliant queen adored by Nekoma and loved beyond measure by the king._

_He wouldn't have had to grow up with only one parent, his father wouldn't have lost a part of his soul, if not for..._

_"Why are you angry, baby?"_

_The air feels thick and heavy, the world feels weighed down with woe._

They took you from me, haha-ue. They took you from me, and chichi-ue, and from our people.

_"Who's 'they', my darling?"_

_He's about to answer, really, it's always easy to answer this question, but somehow he can't right now._

_"Tetsurou."_

_He looks up at her, that beautiful shining visage that he'd always wanted to see sitting across the table at meals, that he'd always wanted to run to whenever he was hurt or scared, that he'd always wished was the one next to his bed singing or reading him to sleep._

_"My sweet baby boy." Her eyes are soft, her hand too as it wispily caresses a cheek. The air is light again, the world is bright._

_"You must look beyond the surface, Tetsurou." He can feel her willing it into him - that determination, that iron will that had enabled her to endure the agony of cutting her own son out of her womb, that unflinching resolve that had led her to blow herself up to protect him._

...beyond the surface?

_Her smile is warm like a perfect summer's day, her love a gentle breeze flowing through him and around them._

_"You have a soul connection with your mate, darling." There's a little twinkle that makes him heat up again slightly. "The gods would not grant so precious a gift on the unworthy."_

_Soul mates._

_The rarest of relationships, hand picked by the gods themselves to receive the most powerful and treasured of connections._

_If the_ amatsukami _that ruled Takamagahara had chosen him and Bokuto, that meant..._

_"Such a clever boy, I have." Her pride shines bright, even in this soft, shimmering world that floats and undulates and blurs and..._

_Fades._

Haha-ue!

_He feels the smile in his heart._

_"You can do it, Tetsurou."_

Haha-ue, come back!

_"I'll always be proud of you."_

##

He drifts back to consciousness like a feather on soft wind, and it takes him awhile before he realizes it's Bokuto who's stroking his hair gently as the owl sits on the bed next to where he's lying.

Those golden eyes are adoring, and those full lips - they look a bit more red and swollen than usual - are smiling the most beautiful smile he's ever seen.

The broad man is wearing a _yukata_ , but it's loosely tied so he can see the scars the other usually hides.

He doesn't understand why, though. They are medals of honor, proof of Bokuto's strength and resilience.

Kuroo blinks when he realizes that his husband is _actually_ glowing, that it's not a trick of light, it's not from the sunlight streaming in through gossamer silk.

The bed dips slightly as Bokuto bends and reaches, then he's being hoisted carefully - blanket and all - into a muscular lap (he winces when he's seated, even though the taller man had subtly gathered additional fabric beneath his rear while lifting him up) and those strong arms are embracing him loosely while a large hand strokes his back through the silk.

The owl hums softly as Kuroo inhales that scent he's come to (secretly) adore, as he smells the proof of their mating that lingers heavily in the vast room.

Soul mates.

"We're..."

Bokuto looks down at him and smiles even more.

"Yeah, we are."

There are gentle kisses to his forehead, light and fluttering, as the humming continues.

Kuroo thinks the melody is vaguely familiar, like a painting faded with age and weathered by the elements but somehow he thinks he might know the shapes and colors if he closes his eyes.

"I told you, didn't I?"

He peeks up through thick lashes at that familiar turn of phrase, and gets another adoring peck.

"I can't do it without you."

Somehow, it seems Bokuto had known about their connection before him.

_Dream come true._

Was that why Yaku had heard that particular phrase, why the owl had always wanted to marry him?

The blanket is unwound from around him as he's carried into the expansive bathroom, Bokuto tugging at the sash of his _yukata_ , and then the taller prince is stepping into the pool.

If they end up mating again and getting water everywhere, they don't think anyone will mind.

##

They decide, mutually, not to tell anyone except Kenma and Akaashi about the soul bond.

Because with great power, comes great responsibility.

They don't get to do so for awhile though, as the next few days are spent in laughter with the vassals, and the Schemer Squad (as they're commonly called, it seems) constantly get up to no good and create silly experiments for fun (Sawamura's hair turning pink when he's accidentally hit by the potion ball makes them howl until they cry).

The day before the other schemers leave, the four of them lock themselves in the atelier.

They'd created little devices out of unique crystals from the Shimmering Isles (yes, as alchemists they couldn't resist looking for raw materials or rare ingredients in a new location, even if it'd been Kuroo's birthday and wedding), which allowed them to communicate with each other over great distances, whether they were in the sky, on land, or under sea. The foursome work out a code system, for verification, for alerting the others to danger or duress, and it's equal parts brilliant and hilarious.

Sugawara also had an update from his spies, and Tendou believes that this latest information is 80% authentic based on information he'd gotten as well (but then none of them can figure out which part is the 20% that's not).

Oikawa had gifted each of them little creepers, styled as rings for their pinkies, protective vines with the ability to suck out any poison from the wearer up to three times.

Bokuto had already mentioned his plans to conquer the rest of the Chubu and Kanto nations, so they would be meeting up again soon enough.

For now though, they solemnly swear that they're up to no good.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometimes he thinks he adapts far too quickly.

But that's just how he is, how citizens of Nekoma are. It's in their blood.

He gets used to the days in Ama-no-ukihashi: joining council meetings and advising the king on managing the empire (it seems his husband has never had an interest in the actual ' _running a country'_ side of things), meals with the queen, military inspections and drills with Bokuto, working in his atelier and crafting all sorts of weapons and silly things (like the glittery floating lights the queen squeals like a little girl at and insists on filling the garden with).

He gets used to the nights in Bokuto's... _their_ bed. His body still isn't used to taking that huge cock constantly (he doubts _anyone_ can ever adapt to _that_ ), but it's alright because there are beautiful soft cushions ready for him all over the palace (he's embarrassed as hell the first time he realizes, but Bokuto finds it hilarious and laughs so joyously that Kuroo can't find it in himself to grouse).

He gets used to the random attempts on his life and Bokuto's, and it's already a competition between both sets of prince-guards to see who can stop more of these attackers. Apparently the betting pool is pretty impressive, but Kuroo isn't allowed to participate because Yaku threatened to hit him if he did (Yakkun is _scary_ sometimes).

(Still, Kenma helps him place a bet, and Bokuto tells him privately that he'd gotten Konoha to help him with his because Akaashi would _kill_ him if he asked his chief retainer).

He recalls how their best friends had reacted to the soul mate news, when the four of them had casually wandered off on their own and cloud-hopped to where no one could see or hear them outside the little whirlwind Bokuto had 'accidentally' summoned.

There was shock, of course, then pride - _so much pride_ \- and the tears had required some very creative explanations afterward.

Then the worry and fear had come, because soul mates meant the gods wanted Bokuto and Kuroo to do something for them.

And it was the kind of something that required the unique power only the _amatsukami_ could grant, that the deities could only grant (if they so chose) once every few lifetimes.

Kenma hates training, but he starts to slack off a little less after that conversation, and cleverly finds ways to make it seem like he's being imposed on by everyone else and forced to join in to help them.

Akaashi is even stricter with the soldiers after that, though he'd always had a reputation for that so no one really blinks, especially as they're gearing up to conquer two more archipelagos.

(When Kenma manages to solve the little puzzle game and break the owl retainer's record, apparently Akaashi destroys eight of Fukurōdani's best regiments in the name of training).

Bokuto insists that his best friend could've done it much faster if he hadn't always had to look out for him - _because_ _'Kaashi is super smart!_ \- , and then suddenly husband and wife are in the training arena duking it out defending their chief retainers' intellectual standings.

Even the king and queen come to watch, and later Kuroo hears there were gasps all around when her majesty broke protocol and placed a bet, and there was a bit of a commotion when it was a large wager on him instead of her blood-son.

Apparently the king made a few people faint when he met his wife's bet (placing a similarly large wager on Bokuto), though Kuroo knows it's essentially to ensure that his beloved isn't alone in behaving so 'scandalously'. (It's so stupid, honestly, because all royals play games of thrones, and yet they're not allowed to participate in betting pools with non-royals because of their station).

He's almost forgotten how incredible it is to go up against a strong opponent, an unmatched warrior with superior skills, speed, power, experience, and instincts.

Yes, Iwaizumi had been a tough opponent, Sawamura too.

But they don't hold a candle to Bokuto Koutarou when the white haired prince gets that gleam in his golden eyes.

So this is what the agōgē produces.

It's thrilling as hell, going all out but without the fear of dying, knowing that they're each good enough to handle the other at full strength, knowing that they don't have to hold back with their spouse.

Kuroo is as graceful, deadly, and cunning as ever, and just like the last time they'd crossed swords, their fight takes hours.

Except this time he's not injured, he's in full command of his senses, he's not been battling for weeks already. So he dials up the intensity and he loves that feral grin Bokuto gives him.

It's not really a surprise to anyone that Nekoma had held out the longest against Fukurōdani, that with Kuroo at his side Bokuto is unstoppable in Miyagi.

Uninjured, well fed, well rested...they end in a tie after five and a half hours going all out against each other, their blades at each others' necks while their chests heave.

That night, the owl makes a complete mess of him and it seems like everyone in Ama-no-ukihashi hears him scream (judging by the looks he gets for up to a week after).

He can't seem to find it in himself to mind though, not when he has that very pleasant ache in his lower regions, not when his husband casually wraps a strong arm around his waist while golden eyes twinkle softly at him.

He got used to all this far too quickly.

##

He's not surprised when his retainers tell him quietly that Bokuto had had many partners before him - none romantic, all purely sexual - and neither is he surprised to find out that Akaashi had warmed his master's bed on many occasions prior.

His spouse admits it matter-of-factly that night when they're alone together, says there was never any emotion involved - _it was all just needs_ \- and swears that the moment he advanced on Nekoma all those months ago he'd stopped having any trysts with others.

Somehow Kuroo already knew this, because the stupid owl has always made clear his obsession with the feline.

Bokuto also swears that the Nekoma heir is the only one (other than Akaashi / anyone attempting to treat his wounds) to have ever seen him buck naked since his toddler days. Kuroo is oddly touched.

He acts put out anyway, because he's feeling like teasing the other (but partly also because he's a little miffed, even though he knows this was all long before their fateful fight at Nerima, and Bokuto is his own man, and that there was a reason for the other's skill in bed that Kuroo benefits from tremendously now).

(He also knows Akaashi is incredibly beautiful, and that as the person closest to the Fukurōdani heir, the one individual perennially joined at the hip to the white haired prince, it makes sense that they'd ended up in bed together often. And anyway Nekoma's spies had always suspected it to be the case for years).

Bokuto pouts and whines ~~cutely~~ , then Kuroo is being cradled by beefy arms and his breath is being squeezed out of him.

He tries to wriggle out, tries to explain he needs air to breathe, but the teeth nipping at the mark on the back of his neck distract him.

Who needs air when those clever fingers are inside him?

He passes out after sunrise, when Bokuto finally cums - the man has insane control, _probably because he'd had lots of practice_ , a little voice whispers in Kuroo's head - and the knot keeps them locked in their connection, while also feeding the ancient magic linking them to each other.

They share in the vision that night, the message from the _amatsukami_. When they wake up after noon, Bokuto orders messengers to Miyagi (secretly, Kuroo contacts the other Schemers to let them know to expect the owls).

The battle for Chūbu and the rest of Kanto has been moved up. There's no time to waste.

Kansai, Chūgoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu are waiting. And there's Hokkaido too, far in the north.

But beyond total conquest of Hi no Moto, there's something else they need to take care of for the gods.

##

Bokuto had had two older sisters?

Nekoma's spies had never mentioned this, and when Kuroo quietly checks with the other Squad members they are as stunned as he is when he'd first heard the news from Shibayama.

The tiny dark haired retainer has always been better than he'd believed himself to be at infiltration, having trained diligently under Yaku (almost idolizing the light brown haired feline) since childhood (though alright this discovery had less to do with skills, and more sheer dumb luck). Somehow, Shibayama had stumbled upon the graves, putting two and two together based on the dates of birth and death and scrambling to report the information to his master.

They'd died before Bokuto had been born, it seemed, but while it was already surprising that the queen had managed to bear three children as a pureblood, what was equally curious was the fact that both girls had lived several decades before perishing.

Also, their graves aren't in the royal mausoleum, that ornate final resting place for rulers of the owl kingdom.

No, they'd been buried in a labyrinth of greenery at the back of the palace, unobtrusive gravestones blending in with the landscaping. Shibayama had found them because he hadn't been paying attention and almost walked into a hedge, and only accidentally stubbing his toe on one of the headstones had stopped him from getting a face full of shrubbery.

Kuroo orders Yaku to break into the royal archives that night, with Shibayama as lookout, and Kenma assigned to 'hack the tech'. Meanwhile, Yamamoto and Inuoka decide to challenge owl retainers to card games, Fukunaga decides to pull a stand-up comedy routine, while Kai chats with Akaashi.

He himself simply distracts his husband (and likely all of Ama-no-ukihashi) with their usual nightly activities.

The Nekoma team take a little airboat out the next day, to a pavilion a discreet distance from the city center.

Kuroo blames the bombshell information for them not realizing they'd been surrounded by owls minutes upon arrival.

Akaashi holds his hand out calmly, and Yaku hands over the copies he'd made of the royal documents. They're incinerated on contact, though the dark haired retainer notes that it takes considerable skill to break into that particular section of the archives (gray-blue eyes flit to Kenma, whose face is as impassive as ever).

Bokuto's face is unreadable as he wraps one arm around Kuroo's waist and flies them away - not towards the palace, but out towards one of the more isolated floating islands. All the while, the owl prince says nothing, and when Kuroo chances a glance back towards the pavilion, he sees his own retainers being escorted back to the palace by the parliament of owls.

They're not in chains though, and the atmosphere hadn't been angry - Nekoma citizens are sensitive to these things - but at the same time he wouldn't assume they hadn't stepped on a landmine. The owls are exceptionally good at hiding things, keeping things to themselves, not reacting outwardly.

It's unnerving, this silence between him and his husband, but he resolutely keeps his mouth shut, even when they land in a secluded valley next to a coral colored lake that sparkles in the sunlight.

As soon as he's released, he saunters over to the waters casually, though his mind is racing at the continued silence from Bokuto.

"Kuroo."

He flinches slightly at that, before pasting on a nonchalant expression and turning to face the taller male.

There's only the barest hint of a storm in golden eyes, but it tells him enough.

Bracing for the tirade, the retaliation, he thinks that he really should start getting used to the unpredictability of Bokuto Koutarou.

His husband bows low and apologizes for keeping this information from him all this time.

Stunned, he doesn't react when those white spikes rise again, and Bokuto walks towards him to embrace him loosely - hands warm against his lower back, soft lips on his forehead and cheekbones as that familiar scent fills the air.

It's a long story - the owl prince promises to tell him the whole thing someday - so for now he gets the abridged version behind the information Yaku had uncovered. That alone is enough to shock him, to bring a sheen to his eyes at times, to make anger course through his veins at times, and to make him so absolutely terrified for Bokuto at times.

Bokuto agrees to let him tell the other Schemers (who will no doubt inform their spouses), as well as his own retainers.

Then that familiar look is back in those golden eyes, and Kuroo should really resist more - _they're in a public location, for goodness sake!_ \- but he gives in as usual.

Akaashi, for all his incredible tracking skills and uncanny ability to always find his master, apparently has difficulty homing in on them among the lush foliage and ends up calling for Bokuto loudly again and again (which gives them the heads up they need to get dressed) as he circles nearer.

Those gray blue eyes are as calm as ever when they alight on the wet hair, the damp clothing pulled on in a hurry, the marks on Kuroo's neck and the expressions on the couple's faces (the black haired prince is flustered and trying to keep his cool, the white haired prince is grinning broadly and nuzzling his wife's cheek).

The flight back to the palace is not silent, as Akaashi informs Bokuto that they're having _yakiniku_ for dinner - it's the Fukurōdani heir's favorite food, and he's ecstatic (Kuroo feels a bit guilty, because usually dinners are filled with _his_ favorites) - and it seems like just another day in the empire of the sun.

His retainers are waiting for him when they arrive, and the murder of cats casually head off to the atelier while promising to be at the private dining area by sunset.

Maybe everyone should start taking lessons from the owls on not reacting so dramatically to things.

Kenma is agitated and cursing at random things, Yaku is fretting, Shibayama is close to hyperventilating while Kai tries to calm the smaller male down, Fukunaga is punning, and Yamamoto and Inuoka are (loudly) psyching themselves up for a fight.

He gets them all to calm down and shut up with a single word, because he's known them all for a long time and he's still the crown prince of Nekoma and their master.

They sip moonshine in the atelier while talking quietly, and Kuroo privately acknowledges to himself that Bokuto and his retainers aren't complete idiots - having realized something was up last night and trailing them undetected today (that was entirely the fault of the clouds and the ever shifting winds and the fact that the owls have wings, while the felines are dependent on vehicles and machinery).

##

His body responds even before his mind processes it.

The soft meows that signal Kenma has something very important to tell him, and they both need to shift into cat form and get away to a safe location before the smaller male can do so.

So he morphs, slipping under his husband's strong arm almost regretfully, and leaps gracefully from the bed, darting out towards the balcony without a backward glance and springing from ledge to ledge until he's next to the patchwork feline.

Trust Kenma to find the right angle, as weird as it might seem initially, and follow through until he can prove it.

Kuroo had always suspected that the snake in the atelier was meant to throw him off, play into his mutual dislike with the Nohebi heir.

Still, Kenma's certainty over who his mother's killers are leaves him stumped and as usual the "cat got your tongue" line makes an appearance (usually it's him saying this to others though).

He doesn't have time to be disgruntled. Kenma's latest information, coupled with what little he knows about Bokuto's sisters' deaths, and there is very little chance his best friend is wrong.

He wishes it wasn't the case, though.

##

The Miyagi vassals arrive not long after, leaving enough of their armies behind to fend off any surprise attacks from the isles that make up the Hokkaido region.

The other Schemers react as expected, of course, and Kuroo has a hard time deciding which of the three is the most dramatic.

They get down to business after a while - the feline sipping moonshine casually while watching the other three attempt to get a hold of themselves - and then he remembers how very glad he is to have them on his side.

Oikawa had somehow grown a few tiny potted plants that functioned as an intruder detection system. Sugawara had refined his famed anti-venom - it was now available in pill form, and provided 72 hours of protection per pill - while Tendou had crafted powerful hand-held exploding-projectile devices.

Kuroo himself had been busy, Bokuto and their retainers already equipped with armor, weapons, and shields boosted with alchemy, airships filled with destructive firepower. He'd also created tiny tracking devices - Kenma had helped with the tech side of things - which showed on the small monitor as long as tracker and console were within a five kilometer radius of each other.

Unfortunately, the other three also have information that throws Kenma's latest conclusion into doubt. But Kuroo plays it cool, takes it all in stride, keeps his face thoughtful and cheerful even as his mind goes into overdrive.

A week later, supplies onboard the ships and vassal soldiers rested from the journey, they fly off with the king's and queen's blessings.

Their destination: Higashihara.

##

It's almost too easy, until Tsubakihara joins in the fight. Probably hoping to take them all down in one fell swoop.

_Idiots_.

They're not nearly a good enough army for that.

The Fukurōdani 'Alliance' - as Bokuto cheerily (and shrewdly) - calls them, make quick work of the two Kanto nations. The battle barely lasts a whole day, and Kuroo almost yawns.

But he can't antagonize their future vassals, especially when they have Itachiyama and Nohebi to deal with soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So as I mentioned, took liberties with geography (like, it's all islands / archipelagos, floating cities etc). However, based on the teams in the Spring Interhigh, I try my best to group them according to real-life region as much as possible (slipped up and accidentally interchanged Tohoku with Miyagi though, my bad on that).


End file.
